Baby Love
by ProudDrakester
Summary: What will happen if Drake and Michi had a baby at sixteen? Uh-oh drama ahead. I don't own anything but Michi and the plot. DrakexOC.
1. Pregnant or Not Pregnant?

**Baby Love**

**By: Prouddrakester1**

**Plot: Drake and Michi are 16 years old. They have known each other ever since Michi was born. What would happen if the two become parents at an early age?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Michi and the plot.**

**Ch. 1: Prologue. (Michi's POV)**

Once upon a time, it was a clear, beautiful night in San Diego, California. The moon was shining bright. The stars were twinkling and there was a boy and a girl at the park inside their car, whose kissing got intense….and yeah, well, you know how that story goes.

It has been a month later and that girl, who was in the car, was me, Michelle Martinez but my friends calls me Michi. I am 16 years old. I have dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. I am Hispanic courtesy of my parents. I am having a nice life right now. I have a mom and a dad, an older sister, and did I mention that I have the best boyfriend you can ever have?

His name is Drake Parker. He is my age, just four months older than me. He has perfect dark red hair, warm brown eyes, and is just oh so perfect! He is so sweet and caring; I couldn't ask for a better a boyfriend than him, though I do see him more than just my boyfriend. He is everything to me. My best friend, my partner, my angel, my hero, my soul mate, my right hand man, my Drake. I've known him since the day I was born because our mothers met each other during parenting classes and they immediately became best friends. So when it was time for me to come to this wonderful world of mine, little baby Drake Parker was waiting with his mom for me. Rumor says that, Drake smiled for the first time in his life when he saw me. I really don't believe that but I just go along with it because what do I really know from that day? We also live next door (Our room across from the other) so that is a bonus.

But right now this wonderful world of mine is as stake because I am here in my own bathroom with a stick in my hand waiting to see from the result if I am pregnant or not, in 3 minutes. Mine and Drake's kiss got so carried away that we did something that was supposed to be reserved for when we get married. But when you're in the state that we were in, of course you are going to care less about your future and just give in on what your body wants. I just wish we had been a little more careful though. Only reason why I bought a pregnancy test in the first place is because I got scared when I didn't get my period in a month.

If I'm not pregnant, that is some relief there. I am too young to be a mother. But if I am I guess it's not all that bad. After all, babies are always a blessing not a mistake, no matter what. I am just worried about how everyone else is going to take it, including Drake. If I am pregnant how will he react? Will our relationship end because of a baby? Will he be one of those guys who will marry their girls at a young age just because of a baby? Would he leave me alone with our child? So many unanswered questions are swarming around my head, that are proof that I should not be a mother. And gosh! How long can three minutes take? All I want to know if I am pregnant or not, is that so much to ask? I looked down at the stick again, just in time to see the result coming up. It's a positive.

I threw the stick in my garbage can after seeing that, washed my hands, and I left my bathroom.

I am so scared. I started pacing back and forth in my pink bedroom wondering what I should do.

My immediate decision is to keep the baby. Aborting it would be terrible because I am preventing the life of my own child to be born into this world. Adoption? Something inside of me says that is not a good idea. I don't want to give up my baby to a family, not knowing on how they will treat my baby. From sex education class, you get to check up on your kid every two months which is not good enough for me. No, I want to be the one to raise this child of mine. It's my responsibility, nobody else's. If I was ready to have sex, then I guess I am ready to be a parent despite my age. I raised my hand to my flat stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Don't worry little one. You're safe with me." I said reassuring to a life that is only beginning to grow inside of me.

I sighed at the thought. That was easy. But I feel like I should tell someone, but who? My parents? What if they get mad at me and throw me out on the streets? My sister? She would only tell my parents and you just knew my worries about that. My friends, Massie, Katelyn, and Elizabeth? They mean well, but I am not so sure on how they would handle the fact of me being pregnant. Drake? Again, you know all about my worries with him. That leaves one other person on the list. Josh Nicholas.

Josh Nichols is Drake's step-brother. We all met in the 7th grade but we didn't have a very good start, due to the fact that Drake was making fun of his high-pitched voice. I gave Drake a lecture on being nice to people. That got him to give Josh a chance and we all became good friends by then. Though, our friendship with Josh grew tighter once his dad, Walter Nichols, married Drake's mom, Audrey Parker, in the 9th grade. Hate to admit this but he is smarter and much more understanding than Drake. If I can't go to Drake right away for some answers, which is rare by the way, I would at least go to Josh for some confidence booster. If I can't confide in Josh, I would confide in Megan, Drake's younger little sister. She is only eleven but she is mature enough for her age to understand me.

I thought about my decision and sighed. I picked up my iPhone and speed dial my boyfriend's step-brother.

_"Pick up, pick up, pick up."_ I thought in my head.

Someone picked up on the other line. "Hello?" Came Josh's voice.

"Josh! It's me, Michi. Can you please come over? I need to talk to you about something that is very important." I said as I bit a nail. Since when did I do that? I shrugged thinking anything can happen after you have learn you are 16 and pregnant.

I looked outside my window to see Josh talking on the phone while Drake strums on his guitar on his loft bed. Typical view, if you ask me.

"Sure. No problem." Josh answered.

"Thank you." I said as I hung up the phone.

I sat on my pink cushioned window seat waiting for Josh to come. Not a moment too soon I find Josh knocking on my balcony's door. All of my friends uses this door instead of the front door. It's much simpler this way especially if you want to avoid my parents. They're nice but you know that awkward conversation you would have with your friend's parents? Yeah, that is what I want to prevent with my friends.

I walked up to let my visitor come in.

"Hey Mich." Josh said.

"Hi Josh." I replied.

"So, what is so important that you can tell me but not Drake?" Josh asked calmly as he took a seat on my bed as I stood in front of him.

"This isn't easy to say but…I'm pregnant. With Drake's baby." I said slowly.

"What! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened but where? When? And why? Is what I want to know." Josh asked.

"This happened at the park. At night, over a month ago. This happened because our kiss got so carried away that lust came into our mind and here we are, with me being a mother in about 9 months." I explained.

"So why are you telling me and not Drake? It's his baby not mine." Josh asked in confusion.

"That is just the thing. What if he leaves? What if he feels obligated to stay? What if he will be mean to me? What if he thinks the baby is burden instead of a blessing? There are so many things that can go wrong. I want a normal Drake to be here for me. Because he wants to not because he feels like he is force to." Michi said.

"You have known him forever, you know he is not like that. So, why would you think a baby can change him?" Josh said.

"I don't know with all these stories I remember reading about teenage parenting and how a child, for some reason, destroys a perfect, long lasting couple, I guess it's normal for me to get scared." I said.

"I see. And how long have you known about this?" Josh asked.

"Just a few minutes ago but I was suspicious before. I still need to process this information before talking to Drake. Or maybe I won't tell him." I said, joking in a serious manner.

"What? You can't keep something as big as this from him." Josh said, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Why not? Drake doesn't have to know." I said smiling with a shrug.

"Uh, yes he does. It is his child, remember? And how will you cover up some of your symptoms?" Josh asked.

I started to laugh and put a hand on Josh's shoulder, as I said, "Calm down, I am only kidding. Of course, I am going to tell him. In about a week, I will have something by then. I promise."

"You better." Josh said with a huff.

"Just don't tell him or anyone else by then, promise?" I asked, sticking a pinky out for a pinky promise.

"Promise." He said as he wrapped our pinky with mine.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him.

**So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please read and review. And please check out Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything.**

**Thank you for reading everybody. Please comment/favorite/follow/. Hope you all have a blessing day. **


	2. Confessing to Drake

**Ch. 2- I own nothing but Michi and the plot.**

It had been two week since I found out I was pregnant and I still haven't told Drake yet. I would always find other things to talk about to him other than my condition. No doubt that he has been questioning my strange behavior lately. There have been lots of signs that I am pregnant already such as morning sickness, fatigue, and mood swings. And every time Drake asked about it I just changed the subject to something else.

Josh had been pestering me to talk to Drake soon, that he needs to know, and blah blah blah. I know that part very well, Josh, thank you very much.

It's just that I can't go up to Drake and say, "Hey Drake! I am pregnant for a week and I haven't told you because I was scared of what you might think of it."

Oh yeah. THAT would totally end well. I just don't when or how to break it down to him, you know?

And it is not just Drake that I have been worried about finding out. I am worried about everyone else finding out. What if they turn their back on me when I need them the most? What if they call me horrible names and/or do horrible stuff? I don't know how I can handle that. I might as well just shut my mouth and not say a word. It's really nobody's business but me, Drake, and our families.

But all worries about everyone else aside, I must say I am really excited to have a child of my own at sixteen. I mean I know I am too young to have one, that I am inexperienced and everything but knowing that you will be a mother, no matter what age you are, it's pretty awesome and terrifying at the same time.

I know the kind of responsibilities you have to have when you're a mother. You need to have a job to provide your child. You need to wake up early to provide whatever he/she wants that caused them to cry. You need to have all the baby supplies you need in order to support all of it, and that it's extra hard when you're a teenager that I know. But you get raise your child and love it throughout your life and there's nothing is better than that.

Right now, Josh is fed up with me keeping the baby a secret from Drake and is dragging me to tell him right now. My gosh, I knew this day would come but I didn't think I'd be forced to do it, especially from someone like Josh.

"Let go of me." I yelled at Josh, trying hard to get out of his grip as he opened the front door.

"No, I will not. You promised me you would tell him in a week. It has been two weeks now. If you don't tell him right now, I will tell him myself. Want me to do that?" Josh threatened.

"No." I answered, giving up on a fight that I know I can't win.

"Alright then, quit struggling and come inside. Mom and dad are at work and Megan is at oboe practice. So no one will be able to hear you when you announce the news to Drake, okay?" Josh said.

"Can you be there with me?" I asked.

"Of course, I will." Josh said with a smile.

"Yay!" I said half-heartedly.

That just made me feel a little better. Now I will have a witness there in case Drake does something that is completely un-Drake like.

Josh led me inside and yelled for Drake to come down stairs. I clenched and unclenched my fist in nervousness as I saw my boyfriend come down the stairs in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked so calm and happy when he saw me. Let's see how long this will last.

"Hey Michi, how are you?" Drake asked as he kissed me.

"Fine. And you?" I lied as I smiled up at him.

"Well, I was fine until my girlfriend came into the door and lied to me. What's up?" Drake asked.

"Nothing." I said as I looked away.

Drake and Josh exchanged knowing glances and said "Michelle..." In a serious voice.

I don't why I bother trying to lie to him. He had known me forever and could identify if I am lying or not. And it doesn't help that I am probably the worst liar in the whole entire world.

I sighed in defeat and hold his hand to lead him to the couch. "Sit down." I asked pointing at the couch.

Drake did as he was told and I followed suit.

I sighed and started to say, "Drake, this won't be easy to say, but…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I completely froze up. I am too scared of the scene that follows after this. I am just sitting there looking like an idiot in front of my boyfriend and his step-brother. Why am I so scared? I have known Drake for years. I know he isn't like what I pictured his reaction to be. That can always change, however.

"Michi," Drake said softly, shaking me, "Michi. What did you want to say?"

I looked up at Josh and said, "He doesn't have to know."

"What?!" Josh asked.

"What don't I have to know?" Drake asked me, confused.

"You heard me. What he doesn't know won't hurt him…or me." I said.

"Yes it will! My goodness, I can't believe you're actually serious about that. It's your…" Josh said but I interrupted him on what he was about to say.

"I know but can't I do it next time? I'm not ready, yet." I whined.

"Next time? What do you mean by next time?" Drake asked clueless as ever.

"No Mich. You need to tell him now." Josh said ignoring Drake.

"But…" I started to say.

"GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Drake yelled, ending mine and Josh's mini argument.

"Michelle is pregnant with your baby! There I said it, when you couldn't!" Josh exclaimed at Drake and me.

I glared at Josh for one, using my full name and two, for telling Drake the secret. I look at Drake whose gaze is shifting from Josh to me. Then he looked at my face to my stomach and fainted.

I bit my lip knowing this wouldn't end well. I looked at Josh again, shaking my head.

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun dunnn! xD**


	3. Drake's Reaction

**Ch. 3- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot. **

**(Drake's POV)**

"Drake! Drake!" I started to open eyes to soft voice of Michi. She was gently stroking my cheek with a smile on her face. I looked into her eyes locking her brown eyes with my brown eyes. I smiled back as I put my hand over hers that is placed on my cheek, and sat up a little. Last thing I heard before I fainted is that Michi is pregnant with my baby. My Michi, who is 16 years old, is carrying our little baby inside of her right now? Wow, I did not see that coming.

Yet I ask, "What happened?"

"Well, I said that…" Josh began but shut up once he saw Michi giving him the death glare again.

"I know what he said; I just had to make sure I heard him right. How long did you knew about this?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Since two weeks ago." Michi said, quietly.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" I asked.

"I was scared if you would be mad at me or you would pity yourself for putting me to this or you would leave me or you would feel force to stay. So many negative thoughts have clouded my mind that I have been trying to find ways to break it down into happy news and tell it to you at the right time." Michi explained.

Did she seriously think I would be like that? She has known me for 16 years now. Come on, Mich, use your brain here.

"Did you seriously think I would be like that?" I asked.

"With all of these teenage pregnancy story going around in the world, yeah." Michi answered.

"I see but still, you know me better than that. I am not mad at all nor do I pity myself. I won't leave but not because I feel forced to stay. I am actually happy we're having a baby." I said.

I really am. Having baby at 16 may not be what I had in mind but I am excited with the fact that I will be a father and with Michi as the mother. I couldn't ask for a better woman than her to be the mother of that baby.

"Really?" Michi asked, scrunching her cute little nose.

"Yes, I am. It may not have been planned but I am sincerely excited that we're having a little baby of our own. This is a blessing sent from God that is above us. We were going to have a kid eventually, might as well have now." I said with a smile.

"See Michi? I told you had absolutely nothing to worry about." Josh said with a proud smile on his face.

"You're still dead." Michi said to Josh and then turned her conversation back to me, "So you're not going to leave?" Michi asked.

I sighed and said, "Do you honestly think my own little baby would make me leave? I should be telling him or her, what to do, not the other way around." I said as I felt her flat stomach.

Michi giggled. I got up on couch and jumped and started my own little party.

"I AM GOING TO BE A DAD! YES! WHOO HOO!" I said.

"Drake, I think you should be a little louder. I don't think Australia heard you yet." Michi said looking up at me with a smile.

I sat back down on the couch and held my girlfriend's hands again.

"We're having a baby!" I simply said with the biggest smile on my face.

I really am not faking all this. I really am excited. Despite all of the crying drama, waking up my peaceful sleep to attend to my child's need, and working hard to graduate high school and hopefully go to college as well as trying to keep the job to support yourself and your family, I am totally looking forward to this. I can teach him to do his hair, teach him to ride a bike, play guitar. Or I can teach her to ride a bike and play a guitar. I can protect them from danger that will come their way. And on top of it all, Michi is the mother. I was going to have a nice little family of three, for now. I smiled at the thought.

Michi snapped her finger in front of my face pulling me out of my thought. "Drake, are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the life with our little baby." I said with a smile.

"I see. How are we going to tell our parents, though?" Michi asked with worries with her eyes.

"I don't know but we'll come up with something. But no matter what happens, we will go through this together. Just like we always have for years." I said, squeezing her hands for reassurance.

"Thank you, Drake. I need you more than ever." Michi said.

She does need me. She can't handle a baby all by herself. I won't let that happen. I won't be one of those fathers that just leaves for the most ridiculous reasons ever. No, I will stay. For her and for the baby. I have always been there for Michi and I never have planned on leaving her. Never have I left and I never will. I can tell this adventure we're about to have together that we will be okay. I can just tell.

"Come here, babe." I said, having my arms open wide for a hug.

Michi came into my arms and we had a nice little moment hugging each other.

(Inserts line, Michi's POV)

Drake's reaction was totally unexpected. I thought he would be mad but he seems to really want the baby just as much as I do. I can see it in his eyes as well. I can tell this will work out, especially since we had each other. The hug was a reassurance of it.

**And there goes chapter 3! I hope I am doing well so far. I know you guys might think this is unrealistic because we don't hear these kind of stories anyway. But you never know. Somewhere in the world, there are two teenagers that are really excited to have a baby.**

**Well until I think of another thing to write about this story, have a pip pip dee doodly do day. J. Please read and review.**


	4. Reality Hits Them Hard!

**Ch. 4- I don't own anything except Michi and the plot**

**(Drake's POV)**

I started to panic about being a father at sixteen once Michi closed the door. What do I know about being a dad? Of course I am still happy but I can't help but be a little scared. I ran my hand through my hair as I sat there on the couch in my thoughts. I looked at Josh who was still standing there quietly in the living room. I don't know what to do about this. I was ecstatic on being a father while Michi was here but now that reality hit me I am scared that I might mess up this child's life.

I sighed and said to Josh, "Oh my gosh, man." I put my head in my hands at those words.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked looking down at me with worried across his feature.

"It's the baby. I am scared of being a father." I confessed.

"But you were jumping on the couch when you heard the news in happiness. What happened?" Josh asked in confusion.

"The reality of being a father. I am scared that I might not be a good father to the baby in her stomach." I said.

"You will be a great father to that baby. I know you will. You already are by sticking to Michi's side when you could have easily left. But not that I am not happy about being an uncle but why didn't you wear protection?" Josh asked as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Because I didn't have any." I said, lamely.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because I made a promise to Michi that we wouldn't do that until marriage. So since that promise I didn't really think we were going to do it since we would always control ourselves so this wouldn't happen. So I thought that I didn't need it." I said. I looked up at my brother with my hands folded across my chest.

"Well that was a stupid thought. You two are teenagers with sexual hormones. You should have thought that something like this would have happen. And with you two being so close to each other, that should have been a sign to get a condom and/or birth control pill just in case." Josh said, firmly.

"I know." I said. I really did know. I should have seen that we were going to have sex one day whether we were married or not. This was totally irresponsible on both my part and Michi's part. I love the baby and everything but we shouldn't be having one at sixteen. We still have school to take care of. We don't have a job yet. How the hell are we going to support this child of ours if we haven't even graduated yet?

"And what are you guys going to tell ours and Michi's parents? I know our parents wants grandchildren but I don't think they wanted us to rush this fast. Michi's parents are nice people and they are supportive of their daughter but again, who knows how they will react?" Josh said.

"I know, Josh I know. But I am not scared of them. It's that I am scared for Michi's and the baby's well-being. I am scared of losing the baby. I am scared of losing Michi. I am scared of messing up the baby's life. They are a part of our family and I just don't want anything bad happen to them." I said.

"Nothing is going to happen to them." Josh assured me.

"I've already ruined her life as it is." I mutter under my breath.

"Are you kidding? Did you see the look in Michi's eyes? She looks like she's happy about being a mother. Of course she is scared as well but you know what? Being scared about parenthood will happen even if you are a married 36-years-old. You two will be awesome parents as you guys go through this together. Just remember you still have eight months to go. You will have everything settled down by the time he or she is born." Josh assured me.

He knew how to make things not as bad as they seem. And he was right. I do have eight months to go and by then I may have everything I need to support this child of mine. I have regained my faith in this by Josh's words. I have faith in Michi (I always have faith in her), I have faith in the baby, I have faith in myself as a soon-to-be father. Everything is going to be okay for us. But I can't help but fear of losing Michi. There's always a story about a couple that are madly in love with each other but they lose them in the end, even if the girl isn't pregnant. I don't want that to happen. I love Michi so much that losing her as my girlfriend will be the end of me. It has always been a privilege for me to have her as my lover. And if I lose her, would that mean that I will lose my baby too? No. I won't let any of this happen. I won't lose my Michi and I won't lose my baby. I will step into the game even more than I said I have to not only support my child but to keep Michi altogether. But how is my question? Well, that is the answer that I am just going to have to find out.

"I can't believe I am going to be an uncle." Josh said in disbelief, snapping me out of my thought.

"I can't believe I am going to be a father." I added in. I rubbed my arms at the thought of Michi and me raising our baby. It has been in thought but now it seemed so real, "Want to know the funny thing about this though?"

"Shoot." Josh said, telling me to go on.

"Ever since we were five, Michi always wanted to be a mother. She even says things while she was fourteen and fifteen years old such as "I want a baby". And I would always joke around by saying, "then let me in." And it was always so funny because we thought it would never happen. Little did we know Michi may get her wish this soon." I said, laughing a little. I smiled at the memories Michi and I had together. They were always so cute to me and it made my heart happy to remember it all, once again. Most guys my age may think this is 'gay' but I don't see anything wrong about being happy with a memory that you share with someone you love so much.

Josh laughed at this as well. He said, "I know. I've witness some of that. But be careful, what you wish for Michi. Because it may just come true."

"That's what I'm thinking." I said as I shook my head. And it is true. It was kind of silly of Michi to think that this wasn't going to happen to her anytime soon. Of course, I did know that Michi will get pregnant in her life but I always thought she would be in her late 20's or early 30's. I sighed as I thought to myself, "_What have we done? I should have pulled out when I had the chance. Michi could have told me to stop like she always had." _I am still ecstatic that I am having a baby but I can't help but think that we have ruined a good future for us. We wanted to get into good colleges and be very successful in the future. Michi wanted to be a pop star and I wanted my band to make it big time. Now, we may never have that chance. I sighed again as I realize my mind is going nuts today. There are so many pros and cons about this that is overwhelming me so much. I feel like there are so many spider webs in my mind with a thought on each one. I definitely need a nap to refresh my mind.

Josh tapped my shoulder. I turned to see that he is smiling me as I returned the same expression back. "Look Drake, no matter what happens I will be there for you. I promise, I will be there to help you and Michi out."

"Thanks Josh." I said. That is very considerate of him to think of putting his valuable time aside to help us with our child. And knowing Josh, he will keep true to his words as he has always been a loyal friend to Michi and me, after all of these years.

"Hug me brotha?" He asked with his armed stretched out. I rolled my eyes as I accepted his embrace. It was a short hug but it was all I needed right now.

"I am going to take a nap." I said as I got up from my seat and I made my way upstairs. This was a long ass day.

**(Josh' POV)**

I can't help but feel sympathy for my step-brother and his girlfriend. I know they don't want any but I can't help it. It was their fault for making their life a bit harder but they didn't really deserve it. I am not saying Michi's pregnancy was a mistake. That child is a blessing and I always have found it so cruel to call a living being a mistake when we are all a child of God however, I think this shouldn't be happening. At least not now. But I also think this is a good lesson for both of them. They play around with each other way too much. Drake with his perverted jokes towards Michi and Michi thoughts of having a baby. They were both very stupid to think that way.

Michi is a little girl. She was always pure at heart and she was very smart for her age. Though, she was dense enough to keep thinking about a baby at such a young age. For goodness sake, she hasn't even graduated high school yet. Of course, she never tried to get herself pregnant in anyway. Well, not intentionally. She had always believed this was an innocent thought of hers and that it was for later in the future. She was never trashy. She had vowed to stay a virgin until marriage and because of that I believed she had a good head on her shoulder. And I know that she still does because I know she will take full responsibility for this. I do know her well enough to know this is for a fact. I don't have any doubts of her being a good mother to this baby.

Drake, didn't much of a help either. He knows that sometimes Michi is serious and sometimes he would pull her out of that thought by saying, "You know we're too young and we have a long life ahead to think of this". But sometimes he found it a good way to joke about finally having sex with her. Drake is also, a really good boyfriend to Michi. You can see it in his eyes that he truly loves the girl as Michi loves him back. So there really isn't any doubt that he will be a good father. But seeing how close they were to each other I knew that eventually they would break their little promise that they kept telling me about when they were twelve. But again, I had always believed they had it under control. Like I said, they had a good head on their shoulder and they still do. But they broke that promise they kept to each other and now this is reality. Not that it is a burden or anything.

And I was its uncle. I never thought I would be somebody's uncle at sixteen. But here I am thinking about the couple's kid. I shouldn't care about it since it's not mine but I do. I really do. And then there were our parents. They will surely get mad at them for being irresponsible but I know they won't kick them out of their homes. They really don't have the will to do that to their own children. There was my little step-sister, Megan as well. She is so young; I wonder what she will think of her brother and his girlfriend of having a baby. She is smart enough to not do such a thing but who am I to say that it won't be her that is sixteen and pregnant in the future? She does looked up to Michi as a role model.

Everything will be okay but right now, our lives are a mess because of this.

**(Michi's POV)**

I am in my room, lying on my bed in deep thought. _"What was I thinking that night?"_ I thought. I was still happy about having a baby but this shouldn't be happening. I can't help but think that I've ruined Drake's life because of that night. Lust has overshadowed my mind causing me to not think when Drake and I went a little too far. This is reality and reality was scary as hell once I've left Drake's house. What do I know about being a mother? Everyone who knows about my pregnancy including myself, are counting on me to be the best mother in the world and I don't know if I can be that. This is totally my fault. I was in control of my mind. I could have stopped Drake the moment he was kissing my chest. But I didn't. I just giggled, played with his hair, and let went on further when I arched my back towards his addicting lips. I still love my baby to death. I still am excited about being a mother but I have a great fear that I might mess up this kid's life. I am not pitying myself, though. I still feel very blessed to have this child in me. I ran a hand through my black hair in thought. I need to talk to Drake. I pulled out my cellphone and texted him.

"_Hey Drake. I hate to bother you right now, but can we go to somewhere only we know?" _I texted. I bite my bottom lip as I've waited for a response. Somewhere only we know, is a reference to this place in the park where we just go to have some alone time. It has a bench, a tree with a tire swing on it. It has a small lake that Drake and I would swim in. Nobody really goes there so we just chose it as a spot for us to have to ourselves. We even carved the tree with our initials inside of a little heart. Somewhere only we know, is also a reference to my favorite song by Keane.

"_Michi, you know you never bother me. And of course we can go there. What time?"_ Drake texted.

I checked the time on my phone. It was three. "_Is five cool?_" I texted.

"_Five is cool. See you then."_ He texted back.

"_Okay, I love you."_ I sent.

"_I love you too, Mychelle."_ He texted me.

Mychelle is a nickname Drake gave me when we were twelve. He said that as in the rarest shell he could find and that I was his forever. That no one else could have me but him. I, of course, doubted it a little. We were twelve. What did we know about love? But I love it because it made me feel special inside to know that I was his girl.

I sighed. I know that everything is going to be okay. I just needed to talk to Drake about it.

**I hope you guys like it. Please read, favorite, follow, and review. Thank you from viewers such as you.**


	5. The Talk

**Ch. 5- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

I was waiting for Drake in the park by the lake. I rubbed my barely bloated belly for comfort as I flicked my toes in the cool water. I smiled once I see my ginger walk up to me. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Hey Michi." He said with a bright smile on his pale-skinned face.

I just smiled as if I was a little scared to say the word out. I don't know why but I just am.

"What did you want to talk about?" Drake asked.

"The baby." I answered.

He nodded in response and added, "I figured."

"I know I was excited and I still am but I'm scared." I admitted.

"What? Why?" He asked me in concern as he moved closer to me.

"I feel like I won't be a good mother to the baby. I feel like I will screw his or her life." I confessed to him.

"Yeah, I have the same fear as well." Drake said with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Great, now who is going to take care of our kid?" I said.

"Listen, the fear of being a parent will be the same even if you're thirty-six. Taking care of a baby will never be easy. The best we can do is buy all the supplies we need, go to parenting classes and be there for each other. But remember this is only the beginning. We have eight months to go. We will be ready by then." He said as he squeezes my hand. I smiled at this. All of it was reassuring but…

"But everything happened, so quickly." I said.

"Yeah, well what can you do except wait for the baby to be born?" Drake said with a shrug. His expression change and then he asked me, "Wait, you're not thinking of getting an abortion are you?"

I shook my head, no. "You know me better than that." I commented.

"Just asking." He said, putting his hands up in defense.

I simply smiled as I nuzzled my face in his neck. "I am so sorry." I said, quietly. I really am. I wish that I didn't get ourselves into this sticky mess. Even though I still don't think that my pregnancy is a mistake, I can't help but feel so guilty and feel so sorry for getting a lot of people into this.

"Babe, I know you are so young and you have a dream ahead of you. A huge dream, to say. I am sorry if I took that away from you but I promise you that I do not regret a single thing that we did. It may not be the right time, seeing as we are only teenagers but I don't regret it. I actually loved it, I love you, and I love this baby. So quit feeling sorry because you have nothing be sorry for." Drake said, softly to me.

I looked at his face and see that he is smiling brightly at me. I move closer to him and smiled back. He makes me feel so much better about this situation. I have been in a roller coaster of different emotions ever since I have found I am pregnant. I have been scared, confused, lost, lonely, and maybe a little sad but most of all I have been happy as anyone could ever be. Now that Drake knows my current status, I can share these feelings with him and he can make me feel better. But that how it has been all along. I see the hurt look in his eyes whenever he sees me depressed. He will do anything he can to make me happy again because that is just the kind of guy he is.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed his lips. I see the sparks going off in my mind as I touch those pink, thin lips of his. I feel the butterflies in my stomach going nuts as well as my heart pounding fast as he kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his hands around my waist. We have been in this position for about fifteen minutes as we had to pull back due to the lack of oxygen. Our foreheads and our noses touch each other as we look into each other's eyes with a huge smile of happiness on our faces. We didn't speak however, we didn't have to speak because no words can describe how amazing the kiss was just like no words can describe on how amazing we are to each other. Drake put a finger to his lips and kissed it. He gently placed his finger on my flat stomach. I put my hand over his and smiled softly.

"I still can't believe that we're parents." He said.

"I know. Me either." I said.

**(Drake's POV)**

It's only Michi's natural instinct to be scared. After all, she's just a girl not yet a woman. Of course she will be scared and confused about these new information about her as I am on the same boat about being a father. But I know that we're going to be alright somehow. After all, she's Michi. She can do anything she wants to if she puts her mind to it. I know she will eventually trust her ability to be a mother really soon.

"How are we going to break it down to our parents?" She asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know but I am sure however we tell them, their reaction won't be as bad as we think it is."

I am telling this more to myself than her. Once the message is out, my life is over. My parents will definitely kill me for getting Michi pregnant. They will be all like, "How can you be so irresponsible, Drake?!" Yeah, that won't be a pretty image.

"They're going to be super pissed at us." Michi said.

"Yeah well, it will be temporary." I said, "But you're not alone. I am here for you as I always have. And since Josh knows, I am sure he will help us out. And as soon as our parents' anger washes away, I know that they will help us out as well."

"I guess you're right." She said with a sigh.

"All we can do is hope for the best, be prepared for the worst, and be unsurprised by anything in between." I said.

"You quote from _'I Know Why the Caged Birds Sings.'"_ Michi commented as she laughs a little.

"But it's true!" I exclaimed in happiness of her happiness.

"Touché." She said with a shrug.

"You know I hope we have daughter." I said to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know she will be as sweet and beautiful as you." I said as I rubbed her hands.

"Well, I hope that we have a son." Michi said.

"Why?" I asked, imitating her.

"Because I know he will be as handsome and charming as you." She said as she kissed my lips. Oh how much I love those sweet lips of hers.

With that, we enjoyed the rest of the day in the park together. Night finally came. I was lying on the ground while Michi was lying on my chest as we are looking at the stars above us.

"They're so pretty." She said in awed. I agree. The stars that are twinkling above us are like diamonds that are so far to reach. I really want to reach one out and give it to Michi because that's how much she means to me. Plus, in my eyes she is already a star that shines out from the rest so, to me it makes sense for a star to be with a star.

"Not as pretty as you." I said, making her blush. I find it very cute on how she blushes over every compliment I give to her. But they're true.

"Thanks." She said, quietly. I kissed her for head as my way of saying, "you're welcome". We stayed in this position until we decided to go home and get some rest. I know we are going to be just fine.

**Please read and review. I really want to know what YOU think of this story so far. Please read my other story, "Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything." I only have one constant reviewer so far (Thank you BVRG0614) on there but I want more, just so I know I am doing a good job in the story and in writing. Until next time!**


	6. The First Ultrasound

**Ch. 6- I don't own anything me and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

Drake and I are at my doctor's office, waiting for a nurse to come out and say my name so I can get this appointment over with. I was shaking my leg in anticipation, hoping everything goes well for my baby and I. How can I not be nervous? It has been eight weeks since I have found out that I was pregnant and this is my very first appointment for it. I honestly don't know what to expect from it but I hope for the very best. Drake looked calm but I knew better. He was just as nervous as I am but he chooses to keep his feelings inside for my sake by having a normal conversation with me about how he thinks it is going to work out.

Why does it always takes so long for a nurse to come out and lead you inside of the office?

"Michelle Martinez." An African-American woman dressed in purple said as she waits by the door for my boyfriend and me to walk inside.

The nurse walked us to a room in the office where she checked my blood pressure, height, weight, and she got a few blood samples. She then led Drake and me to another room with a bed attached to a monitor screen. This is it. This is my first ultrasound at sixteen. I sit down on the bed as Drake took a seat right next to me.

"Dr. Adams will be in just about ten minutes." The nurse said before she left this room with a smile.

"I'm nervous." I said, once the nurse left.

"Don't be, doll. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me, okay?" He said as he rubs the back of my hand with his thumb before he planted a kiss on it. I smiled at him in appreciation. How did I get so lucky to have a boy such as him as my boyfriend?

"Alright." I said as I kissed his lips. I heard knock on the door as I pulled away. Well, that was faster than I've expected.

"Come in." I said.

A male doctor that looks about to be in his thirties came in with his doctor uniform on. He has jet black hair and sapphire eyes.

"Hello, you must be Michelle Martinez and her boyfriend, I assume?" He greeted us with a hand shake.

"Well, yes I am." Drake said with a proud smile on his face. I ruffled his dark reddish-brownish hair with my right hand as I smiled at him.

"Great. So we're here because you got her pregnant?" He asked to Drake as he pointed at me.

"Maybe." Drake answered with the smile on his face getting wider at the question. I just shook my head and bit my bottom lips in order to contain my laughter at how Drake is practically glowing off in pure satisfaction at that statement. He really does not have a single regret about this.

"Well, you better take care of her and this child, or else." The doctor said firmly to Drake.

I nodded my head in agreement and added, "Yeah! Or else."

"Don't worry. I am not planning to leave anytime soon." Drake said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

The doctor said, "Well, good!" He then turned me and started asking a few simple questions about how everything is going for me and the baby so far.

"And you're eight weeks into the pregnancy, right?' He asked in the end.

"Correct." I said with a smile.

"Then everything appears to be normal." The doctor said.

I clapped my hands lightly in happiness that everything is going great so far. I looked down at Drake to see he was happy as well.

"I'm going to bring the nurse that did your blood, height, and weight to do your ultrasound. Until next time." He said as he stood up and shook my hand. He then walked over to shake Drake's hand before he left the room replacing with the African-American nurse from earlier.

"Alright sweetie, do you want your boyfriend in the room during this process?" The nurse asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am. It's his child. He deserves to see this first hand, as well." I said. I felt Drake squeezed my hand at this. I squeezed back, turned, and smiled at him. He winked at me before I turn back around to face the nurse.

"Alright then. Please lay on your back and lift your shirt up to reveal only your stomach. I will apply a mineral oil-based jelly to your skin." She ordered.

I lay back and exposed my stomach to her.

"This will be cold." She warned me as she squirted the cold, blue goo on my belly.

I shivered as it hit my warm body. Good call, lady. She waved a wand around it as she tried to get a clear image and sound from the monitor. The first thing I've heard was the heartbeat. I bit my bottom lip again as I tried to contain myself from squealing like a fan girl.

"There's your baby." She said as she looked at the screen.

I took one look at the screen and I couldn't contain myself this time. Who would with this image?

"I cannot believe this!" I said in pure happiness. "Drake, that's our baby." I turned to look at him. He was squinting his eyes at the screen.

"Nurse, do you mind zooming in a little? I don't think there is just one sac in there." Drake said as the nurse zoomed in a little.

He is right. From the black and white images, I see not one but TWO babies in there. Well, I was not expecting that! But none of the less, I am ecstatic.

"Congratulation, Ms. Martinez and Mr. Parker. Looks like you're having twins!" The nurse exclaimed in excitement for us.

I clapped my hands loudly in pure delight. I turn to look at Drake and he looked a little unease by this. The smile on my face left at this sight. I squeezed his hands to get his attention. He looked at me and flashed his classic smile at me but I knew better. He was scared. I was scared too but it really didn't beat my happiness until I took one glance at my boyfriend.

"Your due date should be around November fourteen with the development of your twins." The nurse said.

But my boyfriend's nervous look on my face can't hold me back from squealing in glee again. The baby will be due around my birthday! This is wonderful! Instead of having store-bought/home-made presents, I will have two bundles of joys in my arms. How can it be less exciting than that?

The nurse cleaned the goo off of my stomach. "I will see you in about sixteen weeks for another ultrasound and I can be able to tell the genders by then."

"Alright, thank you so much nurse! You've been nothing but a pleasure to us!" I exclaimed in happiness as I shook her hand before she left.

Once the door closed, I've looked down at the boy sitting right next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, gently.

"I'm fine. It's just that having twins is a lot for me to take in. If I was so worried about having one baby before…" Drake said, trailing off in the end.

"Hey, I know it's a lot to take in and I am worried about the babies too. But like you've said before, it would've been this way no matter how old we are or what our conditions were. You're not alone. I'm the mother. I will take care of them with you. Together, we're unstoppable." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that, we're sixteen. We're just sophomores in high school. We were so worried about having just one kid, it's a total given that I will freak out with the fact that I will have two children." Drake said.

I looked into his dark brown and see they were full of fear. I wish there was a way to help him see that everything is going to be okay. But how can I with the fact I have the same fear as well? I keep searching for my brain to find something to say but I am not sure if the things that I will say would be enough to set him off.

"But I am happy as well. We're having two babies! I am excited to get to raise them, take care of them, and play with them; it's just I am not sure how all of that will turn out." Drake said, comforting my mind.

"I know what you mean." I said as my eyes trailed away from his.

I really don't know how all of this will turn out. I am just putting all of my best into this. I don't know about Drake but not only do I fear of ruining my kids' life, I fear of this family breaking apart. I fear that Drake will suddenly turn on me and leave. I love him no matter what that just imagining him walking out of my life is just so scary to me. Being his girlfriend is a privilege. Ever since I hit puberty, my emotions would be haywire at times. I tried my best to control them so I won't scare Drake away but if they did Drake understands very well and doesn't get upset at me or anything. Now that I am pregnant with twins, I hope that it will be the same. No. I won't lose Drake. I will step up to the plate of this game in my life so that everyone that I love will be happy and healthy. My gosh, it feels there is a spider web in my head with these new information running in my mind. But I must calm down for the twin's sake.

"But we can't live in fear. For the babies' sake, we need to be strong. I never knew what would happen these past few weeks and I can't be sure of what will happen in the future but I can't sit around in fear that things will turn out to be bad. No. I must pray for the best and be at my best. It's the only way that I know that everything will be fine." I told firmly to Drake. It was the truth. We can't be too scared that it may overwhelm us to the point we can't even take care of our children. Which is why I need to get the father-to-be out of this fear. After all, there's nothing to fear but fear itself.

"Yeah, you're right. You're totally right." He said.

"I know I am right! I mean weren't you the same guy that have said a week ago that, "All we can do is hope for the best, be prepared for the worst, and be unsurprised by anything in between." Weren't you the same guy that assured me that everything will be fine today? What happened to that guy? I miss him!" I exclaimed, trying to bring up his spirit back.

"Well, he is still here! Like I've said, I am happy. I really am but I guess I've let the fear take over it. But you're right, I can't let my fear prevent me from thinking of the best. I will be the best damn father to these babies and I won't let anybody stop me!" Drake exclaimed in determination.

"Now that's the spirit!" I exclaimed in the same determination as him, "Now let's get out of here before the nurse has to kick us out."

"Right." Drake said before he squeezed my hand and led me out the exit door of the doctor's office.

He helped me climb into the car before he went in as well and drove us home.

**Alright, I am back. I've updated "Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything" last night so there's no excuse on why I can't update this story today. So what do you think of this so far. Come on. Please tell me comment about this story. I would love to hear from you guys and I would love to know what is in your noggin when it comes to this story. I promise to update ASAP. Until next time. TTYL.**


	7. Telling Drake's Parents

**Ch.7- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

Drake and I were in the car, driving to Drake's house in silence. We haven't said a word to each other once we got out of the doctor's office. I wonder what he is thinking about.

"Drake?" I called out to him.

"Hmm?" He answered with his eyes set on the road.

"Do you ever regret on getting me pregnant?" I asked him, quietly as I put my hand gently on his shoulder.

This question has been bothering me ever since I glanced at Drake's unease face.

"No way! I am just confused about everything, you know?" He responded as his eyes shifted from the road to me to the road again.

"What I do regret is..."Drake started to say but I cut him off.

I really don't want to hear him say that ruined my chances of achieving my goals. In truth, this is just another path in my life Drake helped me go in. I really wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Sure, I wanted to be a famous singer but you know what? This is a really amazing experience that I am learning and I will keep learning about this, no matter what happens along the road.

"Shh, babe. Don't say it. You don't need to worry about that because I really don't care anymore. This is so much better than singing in front of a million people. If it wasn't this, it would have been something else. It's just the fact that me and living in the Hollywood life weren't meant to be. So, quit thinking that because you didn't ruin anything for me. If anything, you made a brand new path in my life, that I choose with my own free will to take. And you know what? I am truly happy. I mean being a new mother is exciting, thrilling, scary, confusing, nerve-wrecking. But at the end of the day, I really don't want to change my life because in my eyes, my life is already perfect just the way it is." I said.

"You really think so?" He asked me.

"I know so." I said with a voice full of determination.

I am telling the truth. I am so proud of myself for finally coming to trust my abilities for being a mother. It would have to be sooner or later because I need to prove to everyone, including myself that I am a strong woman. That nothing can take this or my happiness with me. I am stronger than I ever thought that I could be and I plan to keep it that I could be.

"So, you don't regret that I got you pregnant?" Drake asked.

"Really Drake? After that speech that I said to you, you really think that I regret anything that has happened between March and now? Use your head a little!" I said as I lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Okay, okay! No need to be violent towards me." Drake exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

I scoffed at this as rolled my eyes and said, "Please that wasn't even a smack. That was more like a pat on the head." I laughed at this.

Everyone knows that I have a poor skill of being violent towards a person. That even though I just said that I was strong, physically I can't even hurt a damn fly. That's just how it is with me.

"Sure, you little knucklehead." He said as he reached out to.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" I exclaimed trying to prevent us from going into a car accident.

Drake grasped the wheels and drove us normally home again.

"With that being said, I think it is time to tell your parents." I said, slowly.

"What! Why?" Drake asked, anger.

"Because in a few weeks I will be starting to show, sources says." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But-but…." Drake started to protest this but I cut him off.

"Would you rather have them learn the easy way or the hard way?" I asked him as my hands on my hips.

"Fine! But that means we're going to have to tell your parents too." Drake said in defeat.

"Fair deal." I said as we pulled up into Drake's driveway.

We got out of the car and walked towards Drake's front door. I took a deep breath and thought, _"Well, here goes nothing." _

**(Drake's POV)**

Michi and I walk into my living room, finding Josh on the couch doing his homework that our teachers gave us for the evening. Typical view, if you ask me. We walk over to the couch just as Josh turns his head towards us.

"Hey, how did your ultrasound go?" Josh asked.

"Eeep! Everything went spectacular! We just found out we're having twins!" Michi exclaimed in happiness.

"Twins?" Josh asked, making sure that he heard her right.

Michi nodded in happiness. "Wow, congratulations!" He said as he got up to hug Michi.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Michi said, hugging him back.

"Good job, bro." He said as he patted my back.

"Thanks brother. Hey, are mom and dad home?" I asked Josh. I looked up into his light blue eyes as he nodded his to me.

"Yes, they are. Why? Do you need them?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah, Michi and I finally decided that this is the best time to talk to them about the babies." I said, fidgeting a little. Well, what is the most natural reaction you would have when you are about to have one of the most nerve-wrecking talks with your parents of all time?

"Okay, I will go get them for you." Josh said as he was about down the hall.

"Thank you, Josh. And remember, don't say anything." I reminded him.

He nodded as he continued to walk down the hall to our parents' bedroom. I blew a breath that I hadn't realize I have held in for so long, once he disappeared from my sight. I sat down with Michi on the couch as we wait for my parents to come in with my stepbrother.

Michi's knee was shaking in fear of what the outcome of this would be and she was fidgeting with her fingers while I bit my nails in nervousness of all this. What will they exactly react to the news that Michi and I are teenage parents? Would they kick me out? Would they start yelling at Michi and call her bad names? So many unanswered questions are fulfilling in my head that made me doubt if telling them right now was the best idea. I glanced down at Michi's flat stomach and I remember the conversation that we had in my car. I nodded my head and reminded myself that this really was a good time to tell them. It really would be worst if they find out by the sudden change in Michi's appearance.

I watch as my mom and Walter walk into the room with Josh trailing behind them. I took a deep breath as I ran a really good speech inside my head several times. I need to get this out in the open with them and I need to make sure it will come out good the first time.

"_So this is how Michi really felt when she was about to deliver the news to me that she was pregnant. I can't really blame the girl for being so full in fear at the time."_ I thought.

I put a hand on Michi's knee trying to get her to stop shaking. I winked at her as she looked at me. She is trying her best to appear as a strong woman however being her boyfriend for over a decade, I knew better.

"Drake? Josh came into our room and said that you wanted to talk to us. Is there anything that you have to say?" My mom said, gently.

"Mom. Walter. Please sit down." I said as I pointed to a seat across from us.

I felt Michi slip her hand into mine and squeeze my hand for comfort. I squeezed back in appreciation. We looked at each other and gave each other a small smile as we turned around to see the elders sitting down.

"Okay Drake. We're sitting down now what do you need to tell us that is so important?" Walter asked, in a calm voice. They're both so clueless towards our situation.

"_Well, here goes nothing."_ I thought to myself. I was about to announce them the news when my girlfriend beat me to it.

"Mrs. Parker. Mr. Nichols. I-I'm pregnant." Michi said, hesitantly. I can't believe she threw herself under the bus for me like that. I watch as my parents' calm demeanor quickly changed into shock.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"With twins." I added.

"Whoa, whoa. So you two are having children?" Walter asked, trying to get a clear grasp of the situation.

Michi and I nodded our heads.

"Wow. Congratulations Michi." My mom said to her.

"When did this happen?" Walter asked in exasperation.

"It happened eight weeks ago in a park during the night." Michi answered.

"And you didn't use protection or anything?" Walter asked.

We shook our heads no.

"Drake, how could you be so irresponsible?" My mom questioned.

I rolled my eyes. I knew this would be their reaction.

"We made a promise. We didn't really think we would actually sleep together. It just happened out of the blue." I defended us.

"Drake, did you honestly think that people who are just as close as you two would actually keep that kind of promise?" My mom asked.

I sighed and decided not to answer that one. I did not need to hear this speech again. It was bad enough to hear it from Josh.

"Are you mad at us?" Michi asked, nervously.

"No, we're not mad. We're actually disappointed in you two. We always thought that you had it under control. But now, I don't even know what to think anymore." My mom said.

I can see the tears starting to form in my girlfriend's eyes. She is desperately trying to fight it from stroll down her face but the glassy look in her eyes did not leave her. I knew what she was thinking of. The people that she grew up with. The people who were never really disappointed at her were finally disappointed in her. I squeezed her hand for comfort. She looked at me with a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey. Please don't cry. I know they may be disappointed in us now but it will all go away. I promise. Just please don't cry. Please." I whispered to her, trying desperately to comfort my girlfriend from crying.

She took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Thanks." She said as I watch her absorbed back the tears it had formed. I smiled back as my way of saying "you're welcome". I always knew the right thing to say. We turned our attention back to the adults.

"Michi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any distress on you. But you've got to understand that this was the least to be expected." My mother apologized.

My girlfriend nodded her head in understanding and said, "It's okay."

"We will help you guys out. If you need anyone to look over the twins, we would be more than happy to help. Just as long as you don't put the responsibility of raising them on us." Walter said.

I smiled at his offer.

"Mr. Nichols, if I really wanted someone else to raise my babies, I might as well put them up for adoption. But I won't do that. I will promise you that I won't do such a thing to my lovely babies." Michi said, firmly to my parents.

My smile grew at the attitude in Michi's voice. That's my Michi.

"Haha. I like your attitude, kid." My step-dad said as they fist-bumped each other.

"Mom?" I asked, looking up at the dark brown eyes that strongly resemble mine. I waited for her answer.

She sighs and said, "I'm with your father. As long as you take care of them and you put your parts as parents then I guess it won't be all that bad. Besides, I've always wanted grandchildren anyway."

I hugged her and said, "Thanks mom."

She hugged me back and whispered, "You are still in big trouble, mister."

"I know." I said as I rolled my eyes. I pulled back and had a huge smile on my face.

"Do your parents know about this Michi?" My mom asked.

She shook her head, "Not at all. But I will once we're finished here."

"Well, just so you know if anything happens, you are more than welcome to stay with us." My mom said with a smile to Michi.

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker." Michi said in appreciation.

"Please, call me mom. We're in-laws now." My mom said.

"And you can call me, dad." Walter added.

"Okay…mom…dad." Michi said, unsurely.

"So you're eight weeks along, you said?" Walter asked.

"Correct, Mr…I mean dad." Michi said as she shifted uncomfortably at the names.

Yeah, this will take some time to get used to.

"Do you know when their due dates are?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. They will be born around November fourteen. Around my birthday." My girlfriend said, in happiness.

"Aww. Well congratulations on the little darlings, sweetheart." My mom said as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Mrs…I mean mom." She said as she hugged back.

"Mom, if you would excuse me. I need to be there for my girlfriend for when she tells her parents." I said as I stood up with Michi still in my hands.

"Of course, sweetie. Tell me how it goes." My mom said.

"Will do." I said with a nod.

Josh patted me on the back saying, "Well done, brother."

I completely forgot that he has stood there the whole time. I guess this is what happens when the person who you have known forever, shuts up for the first time in their life.

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot." I said as Michi and I headed out the door.

**Well, I will leave it there. Tell me what you think of this story in the review sections. The next chapter will be how Michi's folks reacts to her pregnancy. Well, don't we all want to see how THAT goes? Sure, Drake's parents seems to be chill with this but….I will stop there. After all, I don't want to give out too much information. You guys may not know this but I love writing these stories and reading your comments means more than you think it does. So please read and review. Have a lovely day. **


	8. Telling Michi's Parents

**Ch. 8- I don't own anything but the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

I took a deep breath as I cautiously walked into the front door of my house with Drake following me. I take a good view of my house for what feels like to be the last time before I yelled for my parents. I honestly feel very timid about this conversation that I am about to have with my folks. Honestly, I didn't expect this topic to come up until I was a married, twenty-five year old but no. I am a teenage girl. I felt Drake's hand slip into mine and squeezed for love and support. I turn around and smiled at him for appreciation.

"Remember, no matter what happens I am here for you. I will not leave your side even if your dad threatens to kill me." Drake said with his voice and face full of love and affection.

I laugh at that as I nodded my head. "Thanks Drake. I really appreciate that."

Drake smiled at me as I watch my folks walk out of the kitchen door.

_"Dear Heavenly Father, help me get through this conversation. Help them see happiness instead of anger out of all of it. Thank you so much for everything you've done to me, Lord. I love you so much. Amen." _I mentally prayed in my mind to God.

I know God can help me get through this troubling conversation just like He would help me in any other situation I am in otherwise, I would not be where I am today if it was not for His help. I know even though I have made so many sins to count, including adultery, that He would forgive me no matter what because in my act of adultery that night, He blessed me with two beautiful children to take care and raise and that is honestly the best gift anyone, including God, could ever give me.

"Hi Michelle. Hi Drake. How is everything going?" My mom asked with happiness.

I looked down at my shoes and I was kicking my leg back and forth. My mom hates this gesture. She thinks it is very rude and it shows people my insecurity. "Great." I responded for the both of us.

"Michelle, why did you call us over for?" My dad asked.

"Well, there's something we need to talk to you about." I said as I slide over to Drake and wrapped an arm around him as he did the same to me. We both flashed the 'cute-innocent-kids' look at my parents.

Over the years of growing up together, whenever we would get in trouble or we don't want people to think less of us, Drake and I would flash to the adults that 'We're just innocent kids having fun' look by flashing a big grin and try to look childish as possible. Sometimes it works because Drake and I still have 'baby faces', as people say, which helps gets us away with somethings. But of course with situation as big as telling our parents that we are about to become teenage parents, Drake and I know that we won't get ourselves out of trouble, we try though.

"Alright. Well, talk." My mom said as she folded her arms across her chest.

I look at Drake, who nodded his head in response.

I feel the tears from earlier today form back into my eyes. I am overthinking so much about their reaction that thinking about the outcome of is giving me a headache. What if I am forced to never see Drake again? What if they beg me to get an abortion? Wait, no. We are a Christian family. They would never think that. What if they ask me to give up my babies? So many thoughts are swarming in my head that is making me more and more nervous. These same thoughts are threatening the tears in my eyes to fall down even more than before . I am not asking for sympathy or anything, really. I just hope that everything goes well. Oh the frackin' feels!

I hesitated a little before I announce to my parents the big news. "Mom. Dad. I'm pregnant with twins." I feel my body shake in terror as those words float out of my mouth. I can feel the beat of my heart trying to pound out my chest.

I watch as their expression turn into anger.

"What?!" They shouted at me in unison.

I nodded my head in response.

"But you're only sixteen!" My mom exclaimed.

"I know." I responded as I bit bottom lip in fear and looked away.

"You did this to my daughter!" I heard my dad yell at Drake. I quickly moved forward to protect my boyfriend from any deleteriousness.

"Dad, don't do anything to him. It's not his fault, it's not mine either. It's both of our faults." I said.

_"It takes two to make a baby, anyway. Well, babies in our case."_ I thought.

"Michelle, how can you be so irresponsible!" My mom exclaimed.

I sighed in annoyance. I knew they would be beyond mad at me however, I am tired of people throwing that in my face. Yes, I could have been more careful. Yes, I've seen this coming. But my babies are here for a reason and it angers that people think they are a mistake because I've said this plenty of times before, I never tried to get pregnant but I don't regret it.

"How long have you've known this?" My mom asked. I can tell she is keeping her anger down for my sake.

"Three weeks ago though, I had my suspicion." I responded as I still protected my boyfriend from my parents.

"And you kept it from us this whole time?" My dad asked, sounding a bit upset.

"Yeah because you just don't tell your boyfriend or your parents that you're pregnant, just like that." I said as I snapped my fingers, "I was scared and confused although, I was happy at the same time that I was having a child. That's why Josh was the first one I've told. To help me get through my fears."

"And why didn't you two have any protection?" My dad asked.

I mentally rolled my eyes in annoyance at this. Seriously, at least three men in my life have asked the same question over and over again and it's getting on my last nerve. I really don't want to hear the whole, "Did you honestly think someone as close as you and Drake, would stick to a promise such as that? Blah blah blah." Again. Again, I should expect it since we are really close to each other and we should have been more careful about with our little action but it is what it is and this is the outcome. And honestly, I don't even care if I should've used protection or not. I don't even care if I made the right decision or not that night anymore because I love my babies and they're not even born yet.

But of course I said the same old excuse that Drake used on his parents and I got the same old response back from my parents making me wish I can just leave and not get in even more trouble for it. I take a deep breath as I tried to calm myself because I am thinking like a spoiled brat who isn't getting what she wants. Honestly, what kind of reaction was I expecting? Certainly, not a happy-go-lucky by the camper fire kind, so why was I surprise of all of this? Though, I wish it went a lot simpler than now. Who wouldn't anyway?

"Why are you even mad at us for? I mean we're giving you something you've always want your whole entire life. Grandchildren." I said with that smile again, hoping it can get me out of trouble. It's to show while I know that it is not best thing ever (Though in my eyes, it is.) that it really isn't as bad as it seems.

"Because you're so young. You're only a teenager. You have so much to live for. So much to accomplish. We though we have raised you better than that but now we know the truth." My mother said in disappointment.

I can't help but feel upset at that. I love my unborn infants. I don't regret getting pregnant. Even though, I am happy, I wish all of this didn't cause my parents or Drake's parents to be so disappointed in us. It truly is upsetting to have your parents degrade their own parenting skills due to something you know they wouldn't be exactly happy with. Because they made you. They've raised you and in return you want nothing more but their happiness towards you.

"We're afraid that we're going to have to make you choose. Either you never see this boy again and you can stay with us. We will help you raise this child. Or you go with this boy out of our house because you will be disowned." My mom said with her hands folded.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" I exclaimed. I ignored the fact that she said 'child' instead of 'children' because as you can see it's kind of irrelevant now.

This totally can't be happening. Are they seriously going to kick their last daughter out in the street?

"But I am." She conformed.

"Dad?" I asked him with my pleading brown eyes for help.

"Sorry Michelle but you should have been smarter with your decision. So it's either us or the boy." He said as he wraps his arm around my mother.

Why the heck are they doing this to me? I wonder how they would feel if their parents did this kind of stuff them. My mom certainly would hate it if she can never see my dad again and had to raise two children on her own, so why?

I turn my head back and forth from my boyfriend who has been standing there quietly all along and my parents who is waiting for my decision to be made. Who to choose?

**Dun dun dun! Who will Michi choose to be with? Drake or her parents? Don't look at me. I am still thinking about how all of this should turn out. Anyway, thank you for reading there will be plenty of more chapters to come. I promise. Please read, favorite, follow, and/or comment because I would appreciate to get response from readers like you. Have a blessing day. Until next time.**


	9. Welcome to Parker's and Nicolas's House

**Ch. 9- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Drake's POV)**

I came into the front door of my house with a few luggage in my hand. My mom who was on the couch reading a magazine looked up at me in alarm.

"They kicked her out?!" She asked in pure shock.

As unfortunate as it is, I nodded my head 'yes' at her.

-Flashback-

_Michi turned her head from her parents to me. I can tell that she is very angry from the look that is in her deep, dark brown eyes. _

_"Come on, Drake. Let's go." Michi said through clench teeth as she tugged on my arm and dragged me upstairs._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. She choose her parents over me? I pulled her over to the side of the dark red hallway. I mean don't get me wrong, I am happy that she choose me over Mr. & Mrs. Martinez but I need to make sure that she is thinking clearly this time and that she doesn't regret anything. After all, I would hate to see Michi unhappy in the end. _

_"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked._

_"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get my stuff and leave." She said sounding annoyed before she pushed past me to her room. _

_She left her door wide open for me. I watch her as she throws all of her clothes out from its place. She threw a luggage out of the top of closet and said, "Mind helping me put everything in them?"_

_"EVERYTHING?" I repeated what she said into a question._

_Michi nods her head and mutter under her breath in sadness, "Might as well. It's not like I am coming back here."_  
_I can't help but feel sorry for her. She is going through so much right now that this was unneeded. I kneeled on the floor and quickly helped Michi get everything she owns into luggage after luggage. Every clothes that she owns in one. All of her make-up in another one. Her computer. Her toothbrush. Her shampoo. Her conditioner. EVERYTHING. Once we made sure that nothing is left behind, Michi nodded her head at me to the door. Michi said she wanted to stop by and give her sister a good-bye hug before she left and thank her for everything. I saw her cry when she found out her little sister is leaving but Michi assured her that she will visit her anytime she wants to. With that being said, we left the Martinez's house without ever looking back. _

-End of Flashback-

"Hold on. I've got to call Melissa and talk some senses into her." My mom said as she went over to kitchen to get the phone.

"It's really okay, Mrs. Parker. I'm fine." Michi said as she walks through the door with a bunch of bags in her hand, trying her hardest to sound happy but I can hear the despair in her voice.

I know how Michi feels. She feels alone. Abandoned. Useless. I know this because that is practically how I felt when my dad left for another woman when I was just five years old. Even though I still had my mom around, I felt so upset when I woke up one morning and found out that my dad isn't around. I kept putting myself as blame even though, Michi, who was the only one who knew how I felt at the time, constantly said I wasn't. She felt sorry for my loss and like the good friend that she was to me, she cried with me through the pain.

-Flashback-

_I woke up in my usual childhood bedroom to sound of the rain pounding hard on my window. I always felt gloomy whenever it was a rainy day, even if it was drizzling because I was naïve enough to think that when it rains that the world was crying and being the nice kid that I was back then, I can't help but feel bad._

_Anyway, I thought it would be another day of fun with my father today. I was always an energetic kid (still am) with lots of imagination and my life back then was always an adventure. I quickly got out of bed and I scurried my little legs down to my parents' room to hear the sound of a woman weeping on the other side. I wasn't stupid enough to not know who it was. Mom. I lift my small knuckle to the door. I hesitated a little when I knocked on it lightly. _

_A small, sad female voice said on the other side, "Come in."_

_I opened the door with precautious. I was not prepared to see what was on the other side but there it was. My mom sitting on the bed, looking over a small paper note in her hand, sobbing her eyes out. I looked on the other side and I've noticed there was another person missing on the other side of the bed. Dad._

_I walked up to my mom and gave her a hug in comfort. "Mommy, why are you crying? Where's daddy?" My little kid's voice said. I had a really high-pitched voice back then. Probably, higher than the present day's Michi's voice but I didn't really care at the time. _  
_  
I feel my mom wrapped her arms around me and return the warm embrace. "Drake, I have to tell you something very important." She said with a sniffle._

_"Sure. What is it mom?" I said as I looked up at her through my dark bangs. Her fingers are combing through my straight, silky dark red hair which comforted me a lot despite the matter at hand. _

_"Drake. Your father left us for another woman." My mom said as another episode of tears trail down her pale cheeks._

_I gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was so looking forward to hanging out with him today to only find out that he left at the last minute._

_"No." I said in a really low voice. _

_My mom nodded her head slowly at me with gloomy, brown eyes that is so similar to mine. I can feel salty water form into my eyes as I try to grasp on the fact that daddy really did leave and that he may never come back. My mom hold me closer to her as we cried together until we heard the cry of my, then ten months old sister, Megan._

_-Later that morning-_

_I was in the living room, playing with my blue, hot wheels car with the dark gray cloud from earlier today still hanging over my head when the doorbell rings. I knew who it was, so I walked to door and see Michi on the other side. She was here for the play date that we planned to have together the day before with my dad. I smiled immediately as I see her. After all, she never fails to make me happy. I gave a small peck on the cheek as she went walk inside. Even though, we had first kissed each other not long ago, we are still getting used to the whole kissing-on-the-lips thing. Little did we know that we will never fully get used to it because our lips are amazing to each other everytime we kiss. _

_"Hi Drake. How are you?" Michi said. At the time, I still called her Michelle. Note: it wasn't until we were eleven when I gave her the nickname and she liked it enough use it as her nickname._

_"Never been better." I said with a shrug. My smile began to falter but I had to stay strong. _

_Michelle studied my face. I had bloodshot eyes for crying so much earlier today and there were still tear stain on my cheeks. "Somethings wrong." She noted._

_Well, I can't lie to her. I dropped the smile and nodded my head in sadness. Michelle opens her arms wide open for me to walk into. She hugs me tightly as I wet her pink overalls with my tears. She stroked my hair in comfort. _

_"Want to tell me about it?" She asked, softly. _

_Michelle never was the one to force stuff out of me. She knew very well that when someone is sad that it is not nice to make the answer out of me. She gives me the time and space that I need and when the time was right I would tell her. But because we were are so close to each other and we tell each other everything, I mumbled the word 'yes' under my breath. We sat down as I announce to her that my father cheated on my mother and left us for another woman. Michelle gasped in shock. She said that she was sorry for my loss as the tears form into her eyes. We sat there crying with each other on the couch in a tight embrace. Like always, Michelle was there for me in my difficult time._

_And from that day, I never seen or heard from my father again in eleven years._

-End of Flashback-

Michi was always there for me and I will be here for her through her difficult time. Besides, as her boyfriend it is my job to keep her lips curling upwards not downwards.

"Are you sure, honey?" My mom asked the young mother in concern.

"Yeah, really." Michi said as she flashed my mom a smile.

"Well, like I've said before. You're always welcome to stay with us." My mom said as she helped us carry the luggage.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parker." She said as she took a sigh of relief with the weigh lifted off her shoulder. Yeah, maybe it wasn't my best idea to let a pregnant girl carry four heavy luggage in her hands. Sure, I was carrying the same amount but still.

"I told you to call me, mom." My mom scolded to my girlfriend.

"Right. Sorry, mom." Michi said as she shifted her eyes to the side uncomfortably.

"Should I carry this to Drake's room or the guest room?" My mom asked.

"Whatever is fine. I don't care." She answered as she waved off the subject.

"Fine. But I don't want any funny business off of you two." My mom said as she pointed at us with a stern look.

We nodded our head in agreement. With that being said, the three of us climbed up the stairs to settle the bags down.

"Thank you, guys." Michi said in appreciation.

"No problem." My mom and I said in unison.

I hear a knock on my door. We all turn to see my eleven-year-old sister, Megan standing in the doorway. Oh my goodness, with everything that is going on in my life I completely forgot about her. She's practically one of the last people left on the list to tell the big news to. Oh, how are we going to tell the news to her? Megan is so young. She is just a little girl. Do you know how hard it is to just go up to a kid and announce to them that someone who is young but still older than them is having a baby? In Megan's eyes, Michi her role model. She is like the older sister that Megan never had. Megan is a smart girl but so is Michi and who to say that Megan won't be the one sixteen and pregnant? I love Michi and the twins but at the same time I just don't want it to be Megan's future.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

Michi and I looked at my mom for help.

"Sorry, you're on your own with this." She said as she walks out of the room.

Gosh darn it, mom! I rolled my eyes at this and I turn to my girlfriend. "Now what are we going to do?" I whispered to her. Michi shrugged her shoulder and bit her lips in response. How do you exactly announce the news to a little girl? Then again, how do you exactly announce the news to your parents?

I take a deep breath as my little sister walked closer to us and repeated her question from earlier, "What's going on?"

"Well, Megan. Please don't take this the wrong way but Michi is pregnant with twins." I said it as gently to her as possible.

Megan shrieked in response causing me and Michi to cover our ears. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She exclaimed in happiness.

Well, this is the first nicest response we've ever received when we announce the news that Michi is pregnant. Okay, they've said congratulations to Michi however, its words after it that aren't the nicest no matter how much they've tried. Still, I need to get to make sure that Megan understands that getting pregnant while she's a teenager isn't a good thing.

"Megan." I called her while she is still celebrating about being an aunt.

"Yeah, Drake." She said with a huge smile on her face. I crouch down to her eye level.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully." I told her.

Megan grew more serious giving me the cue to go on. I looked up at Michi who nodded in approval.

"Megan. I love Michi so much that you don't even know. And I love those twins but please understand that being pregnant at our age is not the best idea ever. So, please understand me to save yourself for marriage but if not, at least have some protection with you. DON'T expect the guys to do it." I said to her.

Megan looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Mom never gave you the talk, did she?" I asked as I looked with hope at my baby sister for any signs that she did.

Megan just gave me a blank stare confirming my question. "No. Of course not." I said as I answered for her.

Oh geez. I closed my eyes as I think exactly what to say to her. Why didn't mom say anything to her?

"_Cause she's only eleven."_ My mind answered.

I opened my eyes as I tilted my head to the side as I stare at my sister with love and affection that only a sibling can give. "Megan, sit. We're about to have a very serious talk."

Megan did as she was told. I look at my girlfriend who smiled in response. We sat on the couch together. Let the awkwardness begins.

**Hahaha. Well, it's not like he was going to avoid talking to his sister about it. And here is chapter nine of 'Baby Love'. Thank you for reading this long. I promise that more chapters are coming your way very soon. And with the fact that it is Summer, I can now update much more quicker than before. So sit back and relax and enjoy the ride. Please read, comment, favorite, and/or follow. Have a blessing day. Until next time.**


	10. Ten Weeks Pregnant Already!

**Ch. 10- I don't anything but the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

-At Seven Weeks-

_Ugh! I am up in my own bedroom getting ready for another day at school. Well, trying anyway. I am just struggling with buttoning my jeans because at this point of my pregnancy I am slowly getting fatter than usual. I sighed at myself in the mirror as I gave up on trying to button these jeans. I then went into my closet and tried on every piece that I own just to find out that I didn't fit in any of them. I sighed again at my reflection as I turn around and went back to my closet._

_I do have one more outfit left to try on before I have result to my mother's closet. I went to the very back of my closet and found a very baggy but plain white with red sleeves sweater. I tried it on and saw that it fit me. Finally, something is going right. I then went back to get a pair of very baggy, dark wash jeans with a pair of converse. And last but not least to complete my outfit, I wore a black and white snapback on my head backwards. I looked at myself in disgust in the mirror. I look like Alex Mack (not that she is ugly or anything, in fact she is my favorite character on 'The Secret World of Alex Mack'. I just think this outfit works better on her than on me.) with this kind of outfit on but I had to wear SOMETHING to school and it might as well be this. _

_I look around in my room and thought it looked like as if a tornado has been in here. I quickly cleaned this mess up before I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs for breakfast. As I went downstairs, I saw Drake sitting down on the couch as he is staring at the clock. _

_"Hey sweetie. How long have you've been in here?" I said as I kissed his cheek._

_"I was waiting for you for approximately fifteen minutes. I thought you might need a lift to school." Drake said as he stood up. I saw his brown eyes gaze up and down my outfit. I quit labeling myself when I was fifteen (I have ONE name. I don't need any more on me.) but if I did, I think I've made a transition of a 'girly girl' to a 'tomboy' in his perspective. "You look beautiful, sweetie." _

_I rolled my eyes at him. "There's no need for you to lie. We both know I look like garbage." I told him as I avoided eye contact with him. _

_I heard Drake walk towards me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up forcing me to look into his chocolate, brown eyes._

"Michi, I know this isn't what you usually wear but you look beautiful in my eyes even if you happen to walk out of your room with a trash bag on your body. I love you and nothing in the world can change that." And with that being said, he kissed me. The kiss was short but sweet. I smiled as he pulled back.

_"Thanks." I said._

_"No problem. Now let's get to school, we don't want to be late." Drake said as he grabbed my hand and we walked to my front door. _

_"Okay. Bye mom! Bye dad! I love you!" I said over my shoulder. I didn't a get response but it's the thought that counts. _

_Once Drake and I entered Belview High, there were some people who were already staring at me and there were no doubts that they were all questioning my outfit. Lots of people were whispering to their friend as they held their gaze towards me. I am not the most popular kid but I am clearly not invisible in this school. _

_A boy from my biology class, Justin, came up to me and said, "Hey Mich, I love your outfit."_

_"Thanks." I said with a smile of appreciation on my face._

_"Where did you get it? The trash." He said as he and everyone else that are in the hallway laughed at me. _

_I saw Drake walking towards him but I held him back, not wanting any drama. I just kept a strong look on my face as I tugged Drake along with me to my locker. _

_"Cheer up, dollface. You're beautiful." Drake whispered to me for comfort. I turned to him and display a smile for him. _

_After school was over, Drake drove me to the mall so I can buy some maternity clothing for the first time in my life. _

-Now at ten weeks-

When the resources have said that I was going to show at ten weeks, they were not kidding. I looked at my bloated belly in the mirror as I continued to rub it up and down. Of course, I was expecting this during my pregnancy but this is just too soon.

"Yeah, I am not going to school like this." I said to myself in the mirror. If people were mean to me because of my sudden change of clothing imagine what they will say to me once they see my sudden change of body. I can't be able to bear all of that.

I jumped at the sound of the door opening making me snap back into reality.

"Oops! Sorry." I heard Drake's voice. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still dressed in my bra and panty. Well, this must have been a lovely sight for him to see.

"Drake, it's okay. You can come in." I said before he could completely shut the door.

"Are you sure?" He asked as peered at me through the slit of the door with one eye.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've seen me like this before so, why not? Besides this is your room." I told him as I made a hand gesture for him to come in.

Even though I have been living under the Parker-Nicolas's household for the past couple of weeks, I still call it their house rather than my/our house.

Drake walked inside the room and shut the door close behind him. I saw him stare at my stomach.

"Wow." Drake said.

"Great, now you think I'm fat." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"No, I don't. It's just that I can't believe how soon those twins are growing in there. And it's been what? Two months already?" Drake asked.  
I nodded my head as I still kept avoiding eye contact with him.

"I am not going to school." I said as I picked my pajama up from the floor and put them on.

"Why not?" Drake said.

"Why not? Look at me! I'm fat. Everyone will know what's up and soon they will be calling me names and what not." I snapped at him as I finally made eye contact. I didn't mean to snap at Drake. Of all people in the world, he's the last person I should snap at. But I really am not in the mood right now.

I sat down on the couch that is placed in the middle of Drake's and Josh's room. Drake sighed as he took a seat right next to me and held my hands.

"Michi, you're not fat. I mean of course, you look a little bigger than usual but that's because you have two human beings in there. You were going to look like that eventually but you look beautiful either way. And as for everyone else knowing that you're pregnant, you don't even know half of the people that attend our school so why does it matter? They are not going to be there when it's time for delivery. They aren't going to be in our children's lives. They won't matter in the next ten years. So, if those people are going to be immature enough to be mean to you just because you're about to be a mother at sixteen then they can suck it because…" Drake was about to continue but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at me to see if now was a good time to let the guest come in. I nodded my head in response.

"Come in!" Drake shouted.

The door opened revealing it to be mom at the door. It is so weird to call another woman who didn't give birth to me, 'mom' but I am getting used to it because it's not like I am ever going back THERE again. I am still mad at them for kicking me out. These are the same people that have told me that they love me for so many years and they dare to do this me? What hurts me the most is that they never bothered to call to at least check up on me and that whenever I go to church with Drake and his family that my own parents never even bother to look at me. I cry myself to sleep every night just at the thought of them. I try to pull myself together and forget about them but it's just so hard to do so. Oh well, Mrs. Parker has always been a second mom to me anyway.

"Hey, are you guys going to school or not? You're about to be late." Mom asked us.

"I'm not." I said as I looked at her.

"Yes, we are going to school. I just have to convince Michi to go." Drake said as he looked at his mom.

"Michi, why aren't you go to school today?" Mom asked.

"Morning sickness. It hit me rough today." I told her.

Morning sickness actually has been dissipating a lot lately. Although, it hasn't stop completely it wasn't as rough as it was the first few weeks of my pregnancy.

"Mom, she's lying right to your face. She's just apprehensive on what people will say to her when people will say to her at school when they look at her." Drake said. Why must you be so honest, Drake? I thought we had each other's backs here.

"Michi, I know you feel scared that those kids will say terrible words to you but all I have to say is that you need to be strong because no matter where you go, people will have something to say about you, whether you like it or not." Mom said.

"Thank you! You took the words right out of my mouth, mom. And Michi, if you don't go to school now, when are you ever going to school? And don't say you're going to drop-out because my mom and I won't let you do that." Drake said as he fists bump his mom.

I rolled my eyes at this, "I won't drop-out. Believe me, that was the last thing I was going to do. I was just thinking of chilling out at the house for a couple of days."

"Well, that isn't going to happen because if I remember correctly, Drake told me that you were at home all of the time during your first few weeks of pregnancy because you weren't actually feeling well. Plus, you will be here for a long time after you conceive those children." Mom said.

"I know but…" I started to protest but I was cut off by Josh coming into the room.

"Morning, guys. How are you? Wow Michi, you look big." Josh said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

I squealed in sadness and started to cry as he said this. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"Josh!" Mom and Drake exclaimed angrily at Josh in unison.

"What did I say wrong?" Josh asked confused.

"See? That is exactly what I was afraid of. Except it will be ten times worse at school." I said as I pointed at Josh.

I felt Drake pulled me into his arms and his finger stroking into my thick, black hair as he rubs my back to calm me down.

"Shhh. It's okay, Michi. He didn't mean it like that. Don't cry." He said trying to comfort me.

"Did I miss something?" Josh asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Dude, when you're around pregnant women, no matter how old they are, you NEVER tell them something like that." Drake told him.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

Oh my gosh, Josh is the smart one. He should know.

"Good grief, man! Josh, if a woman, who is not pregnant, does not like to be told that then what makes you think a pregnant woman would?" Drake asked.

Points for Drake.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Michi. I didn't mean for it to be offensive. I thought it would be a compliment for you since you're always so happy about your pregnancy." Josh told me.

I sniffled a little but it didn't lift my head up from Drake's arm and said in a small voice, "It's okay."

I guess I failed at my own words when I've previously stated that I am a strong woman because here I am crying in my boyfriend's arms just because of a few words that were not meant to be offensive at all.

"You still have to go to school." Drake whispered to me gently. I snapped my head up at this and he just smiled at me.

"Michi, summer is coming which means you have a break from everyone at school for a while but be prepared for when the fall comes because I don't want to put any more pressure on you but it will get tougher as the months go by. I can guarantee that." Mom said.

"But you will have me by your side. And when have I ever failed to have your back?" Drake asked as he gripped my shoulders. I look at him and saw that classic smile on his face. I return the warm expression.

"And me." Josh said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at his piercing, sapphire eyes and smiled at him.

"You see, Michi, with these two boys by your side I know you won't be alone. They will help you out." Mom said.

I sighed at this. I look at my family who smiled down at me for support. I smiled and I said in defeat, "Fine. I guess I'll go to school. "

"Woo hoo!" Drake said as he gave mom and Josh a high-five, who were celebrating at this as well.

"Well, you better hurry up and get dressed. You still have ten minutes to get ready. Let's hope you three won't be late." Mom said before she left the room.

"Okay." The guys and I said.

With that being said, we quickly got ready for school. Despite the comforting talk I just had with my family and that Drake and Josh will be my side, I can tell this will be a really intense day. And it may involve with a bunch of tissues in my hand at the end of the day.

**How would you think the kids at school will think of Michi when she's at school? Don't worry. I am trying making Michi's pregnancy as realistic as possible however, she wouldn't be completely depressed in this story. After all, despite being pregnant she's still Michi bitch. **

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**


	11. Monday Morning

**Ch. 11- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

I have been so caught up about my pregnancy life and how I feel about it that I never bothered to talk about my school life. Let's start with my grades. Well, I am a B-C student. Don't get me wrong, I do work hard it's just hard for me to get those straight A's that I really want on my report card. I feel so stupid whenever my friends get straight A's on their report card and all I have are B's and C's. I am in college prep 1 classes but I like where I am at right now because it's slower and easier rather than being in Honors where I heard, it is faster and harder. Before you start asking questions, no I did not make Drake my first priority. Really he is my third priority right next to family and school. I just need to work harder and maybe I can reach my long life dream of having straight A's and being in Honors classes. And now, I have to work ten times harder so I can graduate high school (and if possible, go to college) so I can support my children in the future.

My social life at school, I only have a few friends that I keep close to me. Drake is more of the sociable one out of the two and because of that I am kind of friends with his friends, as well. But I am glad that I have the amount of friends that I do because that means less nonsense, more honesty and loyalty. I mean I rather be a friendless loser than have plenty of friends that secretly hates me. But that doesn't mean I completely trust my friends because you never know if one day they will do something totally unforgiveable. They say that even your best friends can be at the end do the trigger. So far they are loyal to me but then again you never know. These best friends that I am talking about are: Massie, Katelyn, and Elizabeth.

My behavior at school, I am known for being the quiet, good girl in the back. I mean of course I talk to people but I barely go to parties and stuff like that. And if I do go to those wild parties, I never drink, smoke, or do drugs. I never hook-up with anybody at parties. I just make out with my boyfriend, is that so wrong? I also never had a detention nor have I ever been kicked out of class. I never been into fights but I have argued with people before. That's for sure. But I've learned from them. After all, I am only human not perfect so don't judge me. But overall, school is not THAT bad or I just don't let it be that bad because even though there are people, such as Justin, who are mean to me I don't let it affect as much as they want it to.

Which is why I have to embrace that power today before I enter Belleview High School's hallway today. I am wearing a black hoodie sweater that is written on the front in white 'Aye, he's mine." Over a baggy, beach, ceramic sweater with rose print along with a pair of baggy jeans, black converse, and to top it all of a black, slouchy, hand-knitted beanie on my head. Even though, I am showing I am still covering it up because I really don't want anyone to see me like this yet. I am not as big as I am making myself seem. I mean I am only two months, anyway. So I guess I can try to be slick for one last time. If that fails today then I will obviously go back to wearing regular clothes and at least TRY to cope with all of the hate that will be coming my way.

I sigh as I approach the big, cream colored building.

"_Calm down, Michi. It's not like it is your first time at this school."_ I thought to myself.

Drake slid his hand in mine and squeezed it for comfort. I look up at him from under my bangs and smiled. I look to my right and smile at Josh.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I asked Drake.

"So my head can hide your stomach? Haha, nice try Michi." Drake said.

"Please." I asked, making a puppy dog that he has never resisted before.

Unfortunately for me, Drake looked away and said, "No Michi. You need to be a big girl and walk on your own. If they don't find out, great. If they do, again who cares? They were never relevant to our lives anyway. But I can assure you that at the end of the day, everything will be okay."

"Fine." I said as I groan in defeat.

"Ready?" Drake asked me.

"Ready." I confirmed.

Drake opened the big doors to the school building and walked in with us. Everybody was already at their locker, gossiping to their friends about something that I have no clue or care about. Okay. So far, so good. Maybe this day won't be as bad as I feared to be. I smiled as my hope for this day rises.

"Told you that that everything will be okay." Drake whispered in my ear making feel his warm, sweet breath on my skin, sending chills down my spin.

"Well, you never know." I said as I looked at him.

Being Drake he stuck out his tongue at me and being me, I did the same in return. We laugh as we continued to walk down to our lockers. Unfortunately with the limited time on our hands, Drake and I had to go our separate ways so I had to walk to my locker all by myself. As I enter the hall to my locker, that's when people around me started to stare suspiciously at me. No big deal. Just your average, every day teenage girl walking around the school building in a big black sweater and baggy jeans in the middle of May in California. Yeah, that's perfectly normal. I try to ignore the stares as normally as possible as I did my lock combination. That's when Elise Watson came up to me.

Elise Watson has black hair and black eyes. She is Asian and she is smaller than me. She is known to be the biggest gossiper in school. Nobody can trust her with a secret otherwise, she will tell a person and it will eventually get around the whole entire school. She's really clever about it too because she will ask a person some questions in the most sweetest way as possible that would make anyone want to tell her or she will hide in a place nobody would ever think of and eavesdrop on their conversation. But having known her for some time now, I know better. Which is why I NEVER talk about anything personal, including my pregnancy, in school. And that's why I never really talk to her.

"Michi! Hi!" Elise said as approach me as if we were best friends.

"_No_." I thought.

I hate people like that. They either ignore me completely or act like a total bitch to me for one second but then once they want something, they act as if we've been best friends our whole lives. Well news flash Elise, I am not falling for that act.

"Um, hi?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. I bet she's here to ask questions about my clothes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elise said.

"You just did but it depends." I said as I try not to keep a hostile image towards her but still letting her know that I have a guarded wall around me.

"I was wondering why are you wearing those clothes? It's like the middle of May and it's as hot as an oven today, so what gives?" She said with a smile.

Yup, I was right.

"Unlike most people today, I'm cold." I said as I turned around and grabbed my red glasses from my pencil holder I put it on me.

"Come on, Michi. We both know that's not true. You can tell me the truth." Elise said with the most fakest smile plastered on her face.

"_Yeah, no."_ I thought.

"Wait! Are you cutting?" Elise whispered to me.

"What? No!" I exclaimed in anger.

Out of all things I could be doing in the world, that's definitely not it. My life may be difficult right now but I don't have the heart to do it to myself. I mean there were times that I've thought about it before I was pregnant but I wouldn't be able to handle the pain, there's no way I can hide it, and I wouldn't really handle the blood that would flows down my skin. Sure, I can handle period blood but at least they will be gone until the next month. If I ever cut, I will have a permanent scar that will be there to haunt me on what I did to myself for the rest of my life. So there was no way that I could ever cut myself.

But I am not ignorant to those who do cut. I see it from their point of view and I offer help for those who needs it. But if they want my help I can't force the help upon them because they need their space as well however, I let them know that I am still lingering around the area if they need me and that would work sometime. I don't want to mention the other time where it wouldn't work because it's just so….you know what? Nevermind.

"Michi, it's okay to admit your problems. I am here to help." Elise said as she out her hand to touch me but I stepped away a little.

That's it! I am done with this chick!

"Oh my! I don't have a problem! And even if I did, which I don't, you will only help to create rumors." I yelled at her but still quietly so no one would hear me.

Elise whimpered at my coldness but said, "Why are you acting like this? I was just curious to know what is going on."

"You're only curious on what you're going to tell your friends at lunch. News flash Elise, I don't work that way." I said.

"No, no, no." She said as she looked hurt that I am accusing her of gossiping. Puh-lease! Cry me a river, Elise. She reached her hands out towards me as I slowly stepped backward so she wouldn't lay a hand on me. "It's not like that at all. It's just…." I gasped as her hand lightly touched my stomach.

She looked shocked at me as she touched my stomach again but much more firmer so she can feel my baby bump.

"It's not what you think!" I said as I shook my head, trying to explain but we both know that my social life is over.

"Shut up…" Elise whispered to me in disbelief.

"No, no, no…" I protested but was cut off by Elise.

"You're pregnant!" Elise exclaimed loudly for everyone in the hallway.

Everyone turned around and looked at the both of us. I looked at them and shook my head at them but their eyes were already looking down at my belly. I bit my lip as I saw the hate forming in their eyes as they continue to stare at my stomach.

"I can explain!" I exclaimed at the people in the hallway.

I feel like a horrible mother for denying that I am having children but when being a teenager, what else am I supposed to do?

"What? That you're a whore?" One guy said.

Lots of similar comments were followed by after that one. Everyone that was at their locker were walking towards me while they were shouting horrible things at me as if I killed someone. Seriously, don't these kids have classes to attend to? I looked around the hallway to see if anyone that I like was out there. No such luck but I do see Elise smirking at me as realize the damage that she has done. How heartless can a person be.

I bit my lip miserably as I thought, "_Where's Drake when I need him?"_

**Damn! Bad luck Michi, over here. What do you guys think will happen to her in the next chapter? Only one way to find out.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**


	12. School's Reaction

**Ch. 12- I don't anything but Michi and the plot. **

**(Michi's POV)**

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Abort that piece of shit."

"You should've kept your legs closed, idiot."

"Your folks must be so proud of you."

"Should've used birth control pills."

Insults after insults came flying out of their mouths towards me. I feel as if there are a thousand of knives stabbing through my heart as they kept bullying me with their cruel words. And those aren't even the worst ones-excluding the abortion one. Where's the ring of the freakin' bell when you need it?

I slowly wrapped my arms around my stomach as I am feeling the need to protect my kids from these batshit crazy teenagers because they are getting too close for my comfort. I feel the beat of heart pound faster as they kept shouting at me. I am trying my best not to cry at their hurtful insults because that's what they want. They want me to cry. They want me to feel pain because if there's anything that I've learn in life is that people are like a pack of werewolves, where they will drag you and beat you to the ground and if they are really that cruel then they will beat you to ground more than they did before.

But for Pete's sake, what did I really do to deserve this harsh treatment? All I did was have sex and got myself pregnant! Is that so wrong? And I bet half of these people aren't virgins either so they might as well shut their gosh damn mouths and quit playing saint with me.

"Abort that kid. You will be an unfit mother." A guy screamed from the back.

I have never even met half of these people before and I bet they have never met me either so why are they all up in my life and my business all of the sudden? Just because I'm pregnant? Pfft, people really do need to get themselves some lives these days because my life was never their business in the first place so they need to get off my back and quit acting like it.

"Slut." A girl said to me in disgust before she walked off.

I'm a slut when I've been dating the same boy for most of my life and that I've had sex only ONE time with the same boy that I have loved for so many years? People really do need to look up the definitions of these insults because they obviously don't know the meaning of them. But then again they obviously don't know me. I'm a slut because I'm pregnant with twins? Well, I hope they realize they're insulting every single mother in this world, including their own, for even thinking that it is okay to say that to young women out there who are carrying unborn fetuses in their womb.

"It's ALWAYS the Christian girls that gets pregnant before marriage when they know they're not supposed to." Another girl said.

Excuse me but what does religion have to do with anything? I shook my head at the ignorance of this crowd.

"Michi!" I heard my name being called. I turned my head and saw that it was no other but Drake Parker, himself trying to cut through the crowd with his hand reaching out towards me. I smiled as I saw my boyfriend, my babies' daddy, and my second savior coming through.  
As Drake walked through the crowd I see a bunch of guys with their hands out trying to get a high-five from him for knocking me up. I shook my head again at this. I will never understand why when someone is pregnant it's always the girls that get treated like dirt and the guys practically receive a celebration for it. I mean they're the fathers; they helped the girls get pregnant, so why can't the girls get the same celebration that we deserve as well? I smiled as I saw Drake ignoring the people around him and manage to get himself to me. I gave him a tight embrace as I felt him hug me back.

"I am so glad, you came." I said ignoring the irrelevant people that are surrounding us.

"I always come, Michi." Drake said as he looked hurt that I would doubt him for even one second.

"Sorry. It's just with the crazy crowd that's in front of me, I just thought…" I started to say but I cut off.

I've frowned at that. Notice that I've been getting cut off a lot lately?

"Did they hurt you?" Drake asked in a low, concern voice as he checked my body for any injuries at all before he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"They hurt my emotionally but they didn't hurt me physically." I said as I gave him an assuring smile.

"Awww, I'm sorry pumpkin. You don't deserve it. But I promise you it will get better." Drake said as he rubs my two-months-old stomach.

I looked down where his hands are at and smiled as I put my hands over them. "It already is." I said as I looked up at his dark brown eyes.  
He leaned in and kissed my face. The smile grew bigger as I kissed him back. The sound of angry teenagers yelling were nothing but noise in the background to us. He pulled back and bent down to my stomach level.

"Hey, there Junior." He whispered to my stomach. Glad, he got the hint that I don't want anyone to know I am going to have twins. They don't need to know that and they don't deserve to know that. "Daddy loves you." And with that he kissed my stomach.

My heart flutters with love as I watch this extremely cute scene in front of me. I hear a bunch of girls go "aww" as they took a picture of this. Of course these girls would take a picture of a hot guy kissing his pregnant girl's stomach. But as my hoodie says, "Aye he's mine."  
The bell rings causing the teenagers to finally to dissipate from the hallway to their first period class. Yeah, NOW they want to leave. I rolled my eyes at this before I turn my gaze to Drake.

"Come on, babe. Let's get to class." He said as he held my hand to go to our math class.

-Later That Day-

It is the best time of the school day where you can sit down and have something good to eat while you are with your friends and away from your crazy teachers. You guessed it! It's lunch time. I've started bringing my own lunch to school once I got suspicious that I could possibly be pregnant. I really don't want my baby-well, babies to eat any of this garbage that my school calls 'food'.

By now everyone in this knows about my pregnancy thus, some were giving me dirty looks and they are calling me rude and horrible names. There are others who are making money off of my pregnancy because apparently ever since the beginning of Freshman year, they have made a bet that I would get pregnant before graduation came. So mature, right? And there are others who are kind enough to come up and congratulate me on having a baby. Anyway, I looked around the cafeteria with Drake to see where we can sit. However, I saw a hand waving towards me from the corner of my eyes for me to sit down with them. I smiled as I realize that it is Elizabeth. Let me tell you somethings about my friends.

Elizabeth Thomas is a sixteen year old girl with brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She is Italian and she is taller and skinnier than me before I was pregnant (and I would be so jealous of her too!). Elizabeth and I have became best friends since the first grade. She is super sweet and she is very easy to get along with. But Elizabeth is also very intelligent which mean if you ever cross her path then you must face her wrath and can be very manipulative as well. I have told her a few of secrets that she would keep and vice versa. We would hang out and/or talk on the phone sometimes, when we're not busy.

Katelyn Monroe is fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She is German and she as tall and skinny as Elizabeth. Katelyn and I have met during the seventh grade. We didn't like each other at all at first but Elizabeth once had a project with her and they quickly connected which means, once they've became friends I became friends Katelyn as well. She is a very kind-hearted person and she is very funny. She is kind of known to be the female class clown in our class. Just like with Elizabeth, we would hand out and/or talk when we're not doing anything special that day.

And last but not least, Massie Keepler. She has chestnut, brown hair and amber, blue eyes. She is French as well (not racist but I hang out with a lot of white people.) and she is skinny but she is smaller than me. Massie and I have met ever since high school began. We just started talking and we instantly became friends. She has the same personality as Katelyn however, unlike Katelyn, Massie is a vegetarian and she spends her time working at charity events and what not.

I love my friends but they can never top off Drake. He's the person that I share everything to. The one I constantly hang out with and the one that I am with most of the time. Drake is the ultimate person that I would call my best friend who just happens to be my boyfriend as well.  
Drake and I looked at each other before we walked over to sit down in front of my girls.

"Hey!" I said in a happy voice.

At least they're not judging me.

"Hi. We just want to congratulate you on your new baby!" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face as she is speaking for Katelyn and Massie.

"Why, thank you guys." I said with appreciation.

"I kind of knew something was up before but I didn't want to be rude." Katelyn said.  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Massie said with hurt eyes that I didn't say a word to them about my pregnancy.

"Sorry, it's just that I was so caught up with understanding my pregnancy, making sure the baby is alright and healthy, telling Drake's parents, my parents, Drake's little sister that you guys were kind of in the back of my mind when it came to this. Plus, I didn't want anybody else in this school to know because then they will gossip to their friends about it and it would result to this. So, I never said anything about my pregnancy during school because I didn't want it to turn into this real soon." I explained to my friend. I rested my head on Drake's shoulder as I finished talking.

"I see. Mind telling me how all of this happened? I mean you're never the one to fool around. In fact, you were so into abstinence that whenever someone asked if you and Drake went that far, you would say, 'I'm saving it for marriage!' so, what's up?" Elizabeth asked.

"And go into details!" Massie added. I can see the interest in her eyes.

"Ugh, but not too much details. We're eating." Katelyn said in disgust as she picked salad with her fork.

Drake and I exchanged similar knowing glances to each other before I look to my friends again and said, "I would tell you but we are on school grounds. Even though everybody already knows I am pregnant, I am not going into details with it just in case someone is around and they are going to exploit it to the whole school. Besides, a women sex life is her secret. Sorry."

"It's fine. We totally understand but is there anything that we can do to help?" Massie asked with a sigh.

"Actually, yes. Elizabeth, there's something I've wanted to tell you all of my life. Would you be the godmother of my child?" I said. I was so close into saying children.

"Epp!" Elizabeth exclaimed in excitement as she clapped her hands and nodded her head 'yes'. We got up from our seat and hug each other.

"Drake, is there anything you want to say? You've been quiet this whole time." I said as I sit back down right next to my boyfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt the conversation but yes. Elizabeth, I am so happy that you are the godmother of our little girl or boy." Drake told to a happy Elizabeth. He turned his head before he texted someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Trevor." He answered.

Oh no! Trevor is one Drake's best friends and he is in Drake's band. Trevor has short, blonde hair and grey eyes. Don't get me wrong, I actually like Trevor. I think he is very sweet guy but he is not the brightest bulb in the box. But I promise Drake that I get to choose a godparent for one of the twins if he gets to choose one for the other so I guess I can tolerate Trevor being the godparent of one of them. Besides, I know these children will have a lot of fun with Uncle Trevor around.

"Cool." I said before I turn around to my twins.

"What about us? What can we do?" Katelyn asked.

"Well, I don't want to take any advantage of you guys…" I said, trailing off.

They're good friends but they shouldn't be doing any task for my twins that I know I should be doing.

"Come on, we want to help out with your kid. We want to get everything set for when little junior comes into this world and meets all of us for the first time." Massie said with pleading eyes.

"It's okay. Drake and I got it. Besides I don't know what other task to give you guys." I said.

"But what if one day your relationship falls apart and…" Elizabeth started to say but was cut off by Drake.

"I appreciate you giving us the reality of all of it but please don't go down that road. I love Michi and I love our kid. I don't want to break-up with her or leave anytime soon, so please." Drake said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." The girls said with a sigh of defeat.

"Cheer up. Everything will be just fine. Plus, I bet my kid will have a lot of fun with you guys around." I said with a reassuring smile.

The girls giggled at the compliment as we continue to chat during lunch. I smiled as we continue chat our normal ways until lunch ended.

**Well, this was a dramatic and heartwarming chapter for me to write. Before I finish this off I would like to say, happy birthday to Drake Bell. He is turning twenty-seven today. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself and I wouldn't be writing this story. For those of you who wants to wish Drake a happy birthday go to his Twitter: DrakeBell. Stick around, there will be more 'Baby Love' soon.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**


	13. Michi's Job Hunt

**Ch. 13- I don't own anything but the plot.**

-At the end of the school day-

People are still being harsh to me but after the heartfelt conversation with my friends and boyfriend the other day, I really don't care THAT much anymore. Mrs. Parker was right the whole time. In life, there will be people who will judge and criticize me no matter what. It can be nice or it can be mean. I can like it or I can dislike it. But all of it depends on how I react. Unfortunately, they may never change their mind about it me and I just need to learn how to cope with it all because even if I wasn't pregnant there will still be people who will bring me down and that's just life. Beside as Drake earlier, they were never relevant in my life and they will never be relevant in my life. They won't matter in the next ten years. In the meantime, I will grow up and learn to be a stronger than last time and ignore them all completely. They probably won't move on but I will and I will be much happier, I can tell because I am never the one to be upset for a long time. **  
**

I opened my locker to see a bunch of paper filled with harsh words and/or letters on it fall out of it. Oh man! Now I have to clean up this mess! I scoffed and rolled my eyes. They're SO cool. Personally, I think if someone hates a person then they won't do anything that has to do with that person. They won't even think of that person. I mean why would anyone waste their valuable time that they will never get back with/about a person that they say that they hate? So silly.

After I cleaned my locker and the area of my locker, I went ahead and pack up for the night. I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Hey, Drake." I said with looking up.

"Ready to leave?" He asked as he folded his arm and put his foot on the locker.

"Yeah. But I don't want to go home, yet." I told Drake as I look at him.

Drake furrowed his eyebrows together and asked, "Where do you want to go then?"

"Well, since we're having a kid I think it is time for me to get a job." I said.

"Oh yeah? Any ideal place?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. Even though, I am a mom I am still sixteen and finding a job will be difficult for me. And I would like a job that can make enough money so I provide for…" I said as I pointed to my stomach.

"Well, I heard the diner around the area is looking for a new waitress. I am sure they can take you in." Drake said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't take you? You're so sweet and you're really smart. I think that is a great combination for a waitress that anybody would want." Drake said as he kissed my cheek.

"Aww, you're too sweet Drake. You know that?" I said as I caress his face as I kissed his lips.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I do." As he kissed me back.

As I pulled back, I heard a girl walk pass me and called me a "Whore."

"Yeah, thanks!" I said proudly at her.

I smirk as she turns around and stare at me in disbelief when I said that. I had to fight my urges to just simply laugh at her face for that and it was  
really hard to do with Drake snickering in my ear.

"Stop! You're making me laugh here, doofus!" I joked as I playfully shoved Drake in the arms.

Drake continued to chuckle at this, "But did you see the look on her face?" He asked as he pointed at the girl.

I just shook my head at him. Sometimes, I don't know how I tolerate him because there are times where I just can't take him anywhere. But that's just another reason why I love Drake. He can be annoying at times just to get on my nerves but I love the little goofball and there's literally nothing in the world can change that because without him I don't know where I would be.

I see Justin come out of nowhere and he walks up to me. I looked at Drake with a bored expression on my face as I hear Justin's footsteps coming closer to us.

"I got it. I will meet you in the car." I told him.

"No, no. It's fine. I want to hear to what this cockroach has to say." Drake said as he tighten his grip on me.

Justin Williams is sixteen year old, male. He has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He is known to be a troublemaker. Justin for some reason hates me. He has been bullying me ever since the fourth grade and literally didn't do anything to him. He was just one of the kid of my school in the beginning of that year and I just walked up to him and said, "Hi." His response was, "Sorry, I don't talk to girls." It wasn't as bad as I thought it had been back then but it hurt me because I just wanted to be his friends and there he goes 'insulting me'. But it got has gotten worst by then. He said lots of awful things to me. He splattered red paint on my clothes one time in art class. One time, he grabbed my Hannah Montana messenger bag and he kicked it while were at recess making it dirty. Although, Justin and I had a few nice moment that doesn't overshadowed all of the times that Justin has caused nothing but misery to me. I always try to avoid him but somehow for some strange reason, Justin has never tried to avoid me.

"Hey bitchy! How's the devilchild going?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

Bitchy is his nickname for me. Don't know why since HE'S the one that often acts like a bitch.

"Look Justin. You can make fun of me all of you want but leave my family out of it." I demanded as I wagged my fingers at him.

I don't know why I am trying considering he wouldn't listen to me but I had to do something because I really don't want my children, whose never done anything to him, to be in any of his insults. Of course, I didn't do anything to Justin either but I had to try for the sake of my kids.

"Oh, you mean the gorillas? Not a problem." Justin said with a shrug.

"You know what, Justin? I am pretty much done with you." Drake said as he approaches him.

"No, no Drake. Let's just go." I said as I pulled Drake back.

Drake often defends me whenever someone hurts me. Being Drake, he has a strong, protecting personality when it comes to me and his family. Of course, I defend myself as well but Drake does a better a job at it. He has fought a few people due to the fact that they laid their hands on me, whether it is for flirting or it is for hurting. I swear I am not the one that is making him do this, he chooses to. I am often the one that prevents drama from happening because why waste time making things bigger than it already is when you can either leave it alone or make it smaller?  
"Michi, he has been insulting you for no reasons for seven years. Can't I just beat him up for once?" Drake asked.

"That would be nice but no." I said as I tug on his arm and drag him towards the exit.

"Have fun in the jungle with your monkeys, little slut." Justin said as he waved at us.

Gosh, he's so annoying.

"He's making fun of our kids." Drake said as if that was an excuse to beat him up, "I just don't know why you never lay a hand on anyone who makes you feel bad."

"They don't make me feel completely bad but two wrongs don't make a right and I don't want to get in trouble. Which means even though I don't love it, I just somehow manage to tolerate it. They don't matter to me anyway." I said as he drove us to the diner.

Drake sighs as he continues to drive to the restaurant.

"What job are you thinking of getting?" I asked Drake, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I've thought about it but there's jobs that makes a lot of money but they don't interest me or there's jobs that interest me but they don't make a lot of money." Drake said.

I nodded my head in understanding. Finding a job is tough these days especially with the economy so poor as of late. You either have a job that you have little interest in but you receive a great amount of paycheck in or you have a job that you have great interest in but receive a little amount of paycheck in. You're never satisfied. And being sixteen, it's even more difficult because in most jobs it is a requirement to have a high school degree and college degree. The only degree I have is from my middle school days but that doesn't really count. Hopefully, the diner is kind enough to let me work.

"I guess I can work somewhere at the mall such as Game Stop." Drake said as he pulled up the parking space of the diner.

"Haha, selling video games to kids. I like that." I said, impress by his jobs choices.

"Hey, it's better than nothing. Beside, you know how much I love video games." Drake said as he held the door for me of the restaurant.

"Thanks." I told Drake as I walk into the store, "How about the music store? You adore music."

"That is true. I get to help people to find the music they like or suggest music to them with my excellent music taste." Drake said as he stares off into the distant as if he is daydreaming about life as a music store's employee.

"Oh, or how about the Premier with Josh?" I suggested.

The Premier is the movie theater here in San Diego, CA. It is the local hang out place for teenagers. Josh got himself a job there not too long ago and he seems to enjoy it. But he does not receive the paycheck that he deserves because his boss, Helen, gives him a hard time.

"You think Helen would let me back after the popcorn incident?" Drake asked as if he is considering to go back to Helen and beg for her job back.

-Flashback-

_When Josh got the job at the Premier, Drake managed to get a job there as well for literally no reason. One day, Drake and I were on a date at the movie theater. Seeing his step-brother working, Drake thought he can be slick and snag some free movie tickets from him. However, Josh knew what was happening so he told Drake that just because he's an employee at the Premier doesn't mean that he can get him free stuff that if Drake wants something that he needs to get the money himself and pay for whatever he wants when he wants. That's when Drake got the idea to work at the Premier so once he spot Helen walk by him, he asked her if he can have a job there. Helen didn't even look at him and said,  
"Sure, start on Monday". I started dying at that because Drake didn't go through a lot of trouble to get his job. He didn't need to fill out a form, he didn't get an interview, nothing. He just simply asked the boss out of nowhere and got the job. _

_So Drake got the job there and everything was easy for him. Unfortunately for Josh, Drake was the favorite one out of the both in the boss's eyes. He didn't even work there for a week and Helen already promoted him as the assistant manager. _

_I was like, "Wait a minute! What? I want a job at the Premier if she just simply gives out jobs like that." As I snap my fingers._

_So I try to get a job at the Premier as well. Helen denied me and said, "Sorry, sweet cheeks but I can't hire people at the moment. Come back and maybe you will have better luck in having job here." _

_My jaw dropped down to the floor when she said that because I thought that it was unfair that Drake and Josh can get a job there but not me.  
But then again if I ever work with Drake, we may never get any work done so I just shrugged it off._

_Another week passed by and Josh was fed-up with the fact that he never gets any credit for the work he has done but Helen pampers Drake when all he would do is just sit on his butt and does a half-ass of a job all day. So to get Helen's attention, Josh thought it would be a great idea to start a contest by putting a marble ball in one of popcorns' cup and whoever finds it first will get to see another movie for free. Everyone started fighting each other and throwing popcorns everywhere trying to find the marble ball that Josh supposedly place one in. No one had any luck in finding it and one person had be sent to the hospital because he had a concussion from the fight, leaving Drake and Josh in a huge, popcorn mess. _

_Helen came out and threatened that if she ever finds the person who came up with the 'brilliant popcorn idea', she will fire him or her. Josh was depressed by this because he knows that he was the blame for the chaos. So Drake told Helen that he was the one who came up with the marble inside of the popcorn idea so Josh can keep his job. Helen believed him and she fired him from the job. And to this day, Helen never knew the truth about anything or else Josh wouldn't be working there right now._

-End of Flashback-

"Maybe. She does have a really soft side for you." I told Drake with a soft smile on face.

Ever since Helen laid her eyes on Drake, she developed a really creepy crush for him. Even after the popcorn incident, she would flirt with my boyfriend and she would hug my boyfriend. I always have a protective grasp on Drake whenever she is around because I fear that if I let go him that she may do something to him. **(AN: Even though it was a kids' show, I was always creeped out by Helen's 'little crush on Drake.)**

"Yeah, she does. So I guess that's number three on my job hunt list." Drake said.

"I guess so." I said as I turned around to see waitress with brown hair and grey eyes, walk up to us with a smile.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with today?" She asked. I took a minute to read her name tag. Tracy. What a lovely name.

"Uh yeah. I was passing by your restaurant and I read a sign out the window that you were hiring. Is the boss around so I may speak to him?" I asked Tracy.

"Yeah sure, sweetie." Tracy said before she turned around and walked to, what I assume, her boss's office.

I stood there with my boyfriend by my side as I wait for the waitress to come back with the manager. Tracy came back with tall, skinny, black man by her side. I took a minute to read his name tag. Arnold.

"Arnold, this lady here wants to talk to you." Tracy said to her boss as she pointed to me.

"Hi, my name is Michelle Martinez," I said as I shook the dark man. What? I think it's formal to say my full name in a job interview, "I was walking around the neighborhood and I saw a 'help wanted' sign outside the window. I thought if it would be alright to come in here and ask for a job interview here?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Come into my office and we'll get started." Arnold said as he led me to the back of the restaurant. I turned my head around and gave Drake a thumbs-up, who did the same gesture in return.

Arnold closed the door of his office and walked to his seat. "Sit down and tell me about yourself." He told me.

"Well, as I said earlier my name is Michelle Martinez. I am sixteen years old and I was born on November 19, 1996. I am a sophomore at high school and as of recent I am looking for a job. I was wondering if you could hire me." I said.

"You said that you're sixteen years old?" Arnold questioned with a frown.

"That's correct, sir." I responded, waiting to say what he will say next.

There was a moment of silence between us. I can tell that Arnold was thinking about it and the fear of not being hired because of my age started to grow inside of me.

"Well, normally I don't give jobs to teenagers…"Arnold started to say.

Yup, just what I feared.

"..But I think I can make an exception for you." Arnold said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Tell me, when do you get out of school?" He asked.

"I get out at two o'clock in the afternoon, sir." I said.

"Okay then, you should arrive to work at four-thirty and your shift ends at eight-thirty. You will make thirty bucks an hour which means by the end of the day, you will make about one hundred and twenty dollars. Does that sound like a fair deal?" Arnold asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Totally!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Great then you will start next Monday." He said with a warm smile on his face.

**(AN: What? We live in Drake's and Josh's world, remember? Even though, I am trying to be realistic as possible we have to remember the kind of show I am typing for here. Plus, I have never been job hunting before so don't get mad at me.)**

I had to keep my professional facade and resist every urge not to scream. I didn't want to lose my job, already. I went up to Arnold and I gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Arnold. You're the best. You won't regret a thing." I said.

"I know. Now, get out of here before I change my mind." He joked as he pointed at the door.

I walked out of there without another word. I ran up to Drake and gave him a big hug.

"I got the job!" I exclaimed.

"Great then, I will see you here soon." Tracy said with a smile as she passed by us.

"That's wonderful news! We have to go celebrate!" Drake said as we walked out of the diner.

"No. Now we have to go job hunting for you. Once YOU get a job then we can celebrate." I said as he unlocks the car door.

"Fine. Next stop the mall!" Drake said as we climbed inside the car.

Once we got inside the car, I couldn't contain myself any longer. I screamed and clapped my hands in happiness. Besides my school problems, everything is becoming perfect for me.

**Well, that's all for now. Stick around, I will update tomorrow!**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**


	14. Drake's Job Hunt

**Ch. 14- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot. **

**(Drake's POV)**

****Another day, another ridicule for Michi. Poor kid has already gone through enough. Not only is she pregnant with twins at a young age but she still has to deal with seeing her parents that kicked her out every single Sunday and she has to face these kids every single day. Fortunately, I'm not bullied because I am the guy and I am not caring the babies. Instead men at the school are congratulating me and trying to receive a high-five from me for knocking Michi up while the females at the school are fangirling over me for stick around and what not. But I am ignoring them and sticking by my girlfriend's side, helping her out through this difficult time for her. Of course, she isn't as hurt as anybody else would be but I can tell that she is upset with the words that are being thrown at her and our babies. She may not know this but those cruel words that are being said to her, hurts me more than it hurts her.

Luckily, school is out for the day so she won't have to deal with their nonsense at the moment. We are heading to the mall, so I can look at some the jobs that I can apply for. So far the jobs that I have in mind are: Game Stop, Music Plaza (The name of the music store at the mall), and the Premier. All of these jobs sound so thrilling to take but I wonder if they would want to have a kid as their employee. After all, I am still sixteen. I should be learning in school not get a job.

I sigh as I parked outside of Target's parking lot and got out of my car. I went to the other side and helped Michi out.  
She smiled as she said, "Thank you, Drake." With that, she planted her lips over mine.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I said as I pulled back. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we walked inside of the mall. Luckily, it is a Tuesday so there aren't a lot of people here because they are either at work, at school, or the kids are doing their homework.

As we walked inside the mall, we passed by Victoria's Secrets one Michi's favorite store. She points out to the pink store and asked, "Want to work there?"

"Funny." I said, sarcastically.

I am never been a big fan of Victoria's Secret because it is such a girly store that is filled with half-naked models that some doesn't really look that healthy. Half the boys my age would jerk off to one of these females but one, I have respect and two, I already have a great girlfriend so it would be wrong in so many level, if I would do that to another girl. But I'm always in there with Michi because that's what boyfriends do. They tolerate things just so they can see their girl's smile. Sure, I don't HAVE to but I WANT to just for Michi.

-Flashback-

_We were around the age of seven when Victoria's Secret was just new to our mall. Michi and I were fooling around the mall, just innocently playing tag when I came across a bright pink and black store. I stopped to look at their skinny models. I may have been seven but I knew that some of them looked incredibly unhealthy. _

_Michi stopped as well and asked me, "What's wrong?"_

_I looked at her and said, "You see this, Michelle? These poor girls are wasting their times, modeling for this evil store when they are worth more than just their bodies. They could be scientist and help cure cancer but no. They're doing this because they feel that it is what society  
calls pretty and they want to be accepted to it." _

_"Well, they are pretty. You can't deny it but I guess you're right." I hear her say._

_I turned around and faced my girlfriend. I get closer to her as I said, "You have to promise me that you will NEVER turn into one of those girls. You are beautiful and you have much more talent than just flaunting your body in front of the camera. So please don't be one of them."_

_Michi nodded her head and said, "I promise."_

-End of flashback-

And to this day, Michi has kept her words on not becoming one of them. People at school may think that she is a 'slut' but in all truth there are girls that are far worse than her. While most girls in my school are wearing tank tops, crop tops, tight stuff and short-shorts, Michi wears dresses/skirts that are up to her knees and/or pair of skinny jeans. While most girls in my school twerks at the dances, Michi would rather swing dance. While most girls like to go full-out on make-up, Michi just simply wears lip gloss. And I bet they have been through a lot more boyfriends than Michi has ever had. So really, the people that has been calling Michi a bad name just because she is having two children (not that they know, there are two children in there) in her womb, needs to give themselves a reality check.

Finally, we made it to Game Stop where there are only two people looking around the place, searching for a brand new game to play on whatever gaming console they own and there is at least, one overweight guy, with curly black hair and blue eyes, behind the register. I smile at this as Michi and I approached the guy, who seems to be distracted on something that is on his iPhone.

"Excuse me?" I asked, politely.

The guy jumped a little at the sound of a person's voice before he looked at me. "Hello! Welcome to Game Stop, how may I help you?" The guy said, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

I looked at Mich with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged at me in return. I looked back at the little bit, overweight cashier and asked, "Yeah, is the manager here? I would like to talk to him please."

"Yeah, hold on a second. Let me get him." He said before he got a walkie-talkie. "Chris, we have a young boy and girl here who wants to talk to you."

"I'll be there in a second." A male voice of the other end of the walkie-talkie responded.

I turned to Michi and said, "I hope everything will work out for me, smoothly."

"Everything is going to be fine, baby. Just remember to take a deep breath and relax." Michi said, comforting me. I smiled at her and kissed her lips. She looks at me with a smile on her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Um, sir." The cashier said, making me come out of my thoughts. I looked at him, who is pointing to another guy next to him. This guy was a lot older than his employee, probably around his late-thirties, and he has light, brown hair, hazel eyes, and beard.

"Oh," I breathed out the word. "Hi! Nice to meet you, sir." I said as I reach out to shake his head.

"Nice to meet you too. Is there anything that I can help you with today?" The manager, whose name is apparently Chris, said as he shakes my hand in return.

"Um, well, I am wondering if you are hiring anybody, today." I asked him.

"I see. Step into my office, little man and we will talk." He said as he turned back around and walked to his office.

"I'll be back." I told my girlfriend before I follow after him.

"Good luck!" Michi told me.

I looked back at her with a smile on my face before I turned back around and followed Chris to his office.

As soon as we got to his office, he told me to sit down on the chair as he closed the door behind him.

"So, you want a job at Game Stop?" Chris asked me as he sits down on his desk.

"Yes, sir." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked. That's a random question.

"Why do you want to work at Game Stop?" He told me.

"Because I have a really good interest in checking out video games for the customers." I told him. The real reason is that I needed money but I cannot say that towards the manager because it would not sound right.

"Hmm, good reason but working at Game Stop is MORE than checking video games out for our customers. You must help the customers out when they need it and know the appropriate rating of the game for the age that they are. You must willingly be able to stay after hours and organize the shelves. Put the videos back in its rightful place." Chris told me.

"Yeah, I know that." I said.

"So, being your age, I'm guessing sixteen, are you going to be able to that?" Chris asked.

"Of course I can." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Chris said, giving me a challenging look.

"Sure I can." I said, getting a little irritated at this.

"Great, fill out this form and you can start on Tuesday." He told me as hands me a contact information paper to me.

I quickly write down all of my information and handed back the sheet to him before he could say, "See ya".

He nodded his head to me and said, "Great! See you around…" He paused to look at the contact sheet, "Drake."

"See you around, Chris." I said before I got up and walked out of his office.

As I walk towards the cashier, I see that Michi is looking down at the ground with a bored expression on her face. I walked up and tapped her shoulder, snapping her out of thoughts.

"Hey! How did it go?" She said with a smile.

"I got the job! I start Tuesday!" I said, excitedly as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Lucky! I start Monday!" She said.

I shrugged at that before turned around to face the unnamed cashier. "See you around, dude." I said before we headed out the door.

I leaned in and whisper in my girl's ear, "At least, I can hang around in the diner for a while."

"That's a pleasant idea but you do realize I have to work not play, right?" She asked, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah I know, doll." I said as I kissed her forehead, making a smooch sound. "Now let's go home."

She smiled at me as we walk towards the exit of the mall. ****

Sorry, that I did not update this whole month. I was really busy and I was on trips to South America and what not. And I was thinking of the sequel for the "Drachelle series." Please don't hate me! And I tried to write to the best of my abilities with this chapter so spare me!

Anyway, there will be more of 'Baby Love' for you soon after this stuff!

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**

**Xoxo,**  
**M**


	15. The Music in Me

**Ch. 15- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Michi's POV)**

I sigh as I sluggishly walk through the door of Parker's and Nicolas's house on a Thursday afternoon. Drake is at his friend's house playing basketball, Josh is at work, Megan is at oboe practice, and Walter is at work. Which just leaves me and Mrs. Parker the only human beings in the household at the moment. She's not even in the kitchen and I am too tired to walk down the hall so she can acknowledge my present.

I walk towards the couch and plopped my bookbag down as I grabbed the remote control to turn on the flat screen TV. The first channel that came on was ABC Family and _'The Secret Life of the American Teenager'_ was on. Now, I used to love this show when it came out then it just started to go downhill once the mother got pregnant and Adrianna or whatever got pregnant as well. Then once I matured a little, I realize how much this show glamorizes teen pregnancy. I mean Amy is pregnant and she didn't get in trouble once her parents found out, nobody gave her a hard time, the father wanted to stay (okay, that is my case too but this show is still ridiculous), and there are so many things that is wrong with this show that doesn't actually occur in real life. And the other thing that bothered me about this show is that the characters are constantly talks about sex…and in an awkward way. I mean, I don't remember the last time any of these had a conversation that isn't based on the birds and bees.

I flipped the channel to find out it is a music channel and Miley Cyrus's 'We Can't Stop' video is playing. Oh my gosh, Miley! Just stop! I know she's trying to act all grown up and she is trying to get away from her Disney image but come on, she doesn't have to act like _this. _Ugh, and to think I used to like her and used to look up to her! But I shrugged it off thinking, if Britney can do it and I find it somewhat acceptable then why can't Miley do it? Besides, it's her life not mine. I flipped the channel and find that Jersey Shore is on. I groan as I turned off the TV not finding anything good on. Why can't they have 90s reruns during the day instead of the evening? It'd make my life so much easier.

I sighed as I stretched before I got up and went to the garage. As I go into the garage, I spot a beautiful, black grand piano by the side of the room. I gasped at the amazing sight as I looked around me to see if there is anyone following me.

Seeing that no one is around, I shut the door behind me and advance towards the piano. I lifted the cover off of it and played an easy melody. _'The Rugrats'_ theme song. I mentally sighed as I thought, about what else should I play besides children's television theme song. I unconsciously, played a B chord by mistake…or did I?

Music is my way of expressing my feelings on the sheet of paper. I love to write songs because it is so much healthier than being the one to harm myself to relieve whatever that is inside of me. Instead of forcing to look at the permanent scars on my body, I can write a song that can easily be lost or be thrown away in a few years, not looking back at the pain that I don't want to face ever again. Because music is the only sound with feelings.

I played a couple of other chords that eventually came into an intro to a song. I smirked at the new melody as I started to sing,

"_I'm just an average girl,_  
_Growing up in this strange world,_  
_I had a huge dream, _  
_But that has faded _  
_Ever since I became pregnant at sixteen. _

_I am a teenager in love,_  
_Is that so wrong?_  
_He means everything to me,_  
_Not to mention,_  
_That he helped me get pregnant at sixteen._

_Well, I probably shouldn't have messed with teenage pregnancy,_  
_Especially since I had a bright future ahead of me,_  
_Now I'm going to spend half of my life putting these little children to sleep._  
_But I know I will be okay,_  
_Because somehow things are going my way._  
_Even if I'm only sixteen._

_Everyone at my school are bullying me,_  
_Giving me a hard time _  
_Because I have a baby inside of me._  
_They're trying hard to break me,_  
_Well, I loved to see_  
_Because I cannot believe how low people can be._  
_With this example,_  
_It's no wonder that there's panic in this generation, I mean please._

_Well, I probably shouldn't have messed with teenage pregnancy,_  
_Especially since I had a bright future ahead of me,_  
_Now I'm going to spend half of my life putting these little children to sleep._  
_But I know I will be okay,_  
_Because somehow things are going my way._  
_Even if I'm only sixteen._

_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oohh_

_I will be strong,_  
_For the sake of my babies._  
_I will survive,_  
_For the sake of my family._  
_No one can break me._

_Well, I probably shouldn't have messed with teenage pregnancy,_  
_Especially since I had a bright future ahead of me,_  
_Now I'm going to spend half of my life putting these little children to sleep._  
_But I know I will be okay,_  
_Because somehow things are going my way._  
_Even if I'm only sixteen."_

I sighed feeling relieved that I wrote this song. It may not be the best but it sure helped get a lot of relief out of my chest. But I still I have a song inside of my head and knowing my own brain, it won't leave me alone until I write it or something.

So I start to play a lullaby. I softly sang,

"_Welcome to this world, my dear_  
_We have waited so long for you_  
_Everything seems so clear_  
_Now at your debut._

_I am your mother,_  
_I will love you more than any other,_  
_Welcome to this family,_  
_My little babies_

_My little angels,_  
_Don't be scared,_  
_I am here to protect you._  
_My little angels,_  
_Thank you so much for what you do._  
_You made my world into a magical place. _  
_I cannot what I see when I'm looking at your precious face._  
_My little angels,_  
_I will always love you._  
_Don't you cry now,_  
_There's nothing you should fret about,_  
_You are in my arms safe and sound. _  
_So have no fear while mommy is around._

_Don't you grow up too fast,_  
_I want this moment between us to last,_  
_I don't want this moment between us to go away,_  
_Because I am having a blast with you as my babies. _

_My little angels,_  
_Don't be scared,_  
_I am here to protect you._  
_My little angels,_  
_Thank you so much for what you do._  
_You made my world into a magical place. _  
_I cannot what I see when I'm looking at your precious face._  
_My little angels,_  
_I will always love you._

_You are my world, my darling_  
_Well, isn't a wonderful world that I see?_  
_My hope for you and always,_  
_Is that you will always love me. _

_My little angels,_  
_Don't be scared,_  
_I am here to protect you._  
_My little angels,_  
_Thank you so much for what you do._  
_You made my world into a magical place. _  
_I cannot what I see when I'm looking at your precious face._  
_My little angels,_  
_I will always love you."_

I smiled as I finished my song. If the twins were any bigger, I know they would probably kick me senseless for the lyrics. Maybe I can have that as their bedtime lullaby.

I sighed as there is one more song in my mind. A song that has been stuck on my mind ever since _that _night that I had with Drake.

I played the keys with a bit of a vibe to it. I sing as I let all of my feelings from that night turn into lyrics.

"_A touch from your velvet lips,_  
_Is enough to make me feel at bliss,_  
_You have me go wild,_  
_With your famous smile_

_No matter what I do,_  
_No matter where I go_  
_My mind and body always traces back to you._

_I'm addicted to your love,_  
_Baby, I just can't get enough,_  
_It drives me crazy like a drug,_  
_It's like you're a dove sent from above._  
_I just can't get away from you_  
_And I don't plan to_  
_'Cause I'm addicted to your love,_  
_I'm addicted to your love._

_You're as addicting as the internet,_  
_You have my lips around like a cigarette,_  
_You never made me upset,_  
_So there's nothing that I would fret (when it comes to you)_

_There is nothing wrong_  
_About you turning me on,_  
_After all, we're two people in love. _  
_Who cares if they oppose,_  
_It's you and me against the world,_  
_So go on baby, make me purr._

_I'm addicted to your love,_  
_Baby, I just can't get enough,_  
_It drives me crazy like a drug,_  
_It's like you're a dove sent from above._  
_I just can't get away from you_  
_And I don't plan to_  
_'Cause I'm addicted to your love,_  
_I'm addicted to your love._

_Forget what people say,_  
_Because at the end of the day,_  
_It's all about us_  
_So come with me, love._

_I'm addicted to your love,_  
_Baby, I just can't get enough,_  
_It drives me crazy like a drug,_  
_It's like you're a dove sent from above._  
_I just can't get away from you_  
_And I don't plan to_  
_'Cause I'm addicted to your love,_  
_I'm addicted to your love."_

Well, I said I didn't regret anything from that night. And while this song isn't exactly about the night between me and Drake, it's mostly about the relationship that we have shared together over the years. It's about what the kind of affection that Drake often shows me, do to me.

These songs may never be released in the future but I don't care because all of them has meaning to me and there's nothing that I can change about that. Besides, it probably would be better for everyone if these never end up on the market and/or radio.

I played the chorus to '_I Love You Like a Love Song' _by Selena Gomez, briefly on the piano before I heard someone opening the garage's door making me snap out of my thought.

I looked at the person, who just so happens to be Drake coming back from his day with the guys.

"Oh hey! There you are! I've been looking for you." Drake said as he walks up to me.

"Well, I'm just here, singing some songs that I just wrote." I said with a smile.

"Oh cool! Can I hear them?" Drake asked as he sat down by the piano.

I bit my lips before I said, "Not now, I'm a little tired from singing too much."

It was the truth. Singing really got me in a need for a nap.

"Alright then. Why don't we go to our room and…"Drake started to say but was cut-off by his mother yelling my name.

"MICHI!" I hear her say.

"What did I do?" I questioned to Drake, who shrugged in response. We looked at each other for a few seconds before we ran to the door.

"Wait a minute. It's probably better if you didn't run, Mich." Drake said to me as he held the door for me.

I nodded my head in response. "Great idea, Drake." I said before we casually walk to our living room, where we see mom standing there with her hands firmly planted on her hips and a glare at us.

"Y-yes, mom?" I stammered. Well, the stare that she is giving us is scaring the crud out of me.

"Care to explain why I just got off the phone with an abortion clinc?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I scoffed at that. I cannot believe what I'm hearing. "I don't know. But I know for a fact that I didn't call anyone these past few days. Especially with a house phone." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Well then, who did?" Mom asked before she looked at her son, who shook his head in response.

"I would never." Drake said.

"I don't know, mom. It's probably one of the kids at school that won't leave me alone. But I promise you, that I am the last person on earth to call an abortion clinic. I mean if I wouldn't do it in the beginning, why would I do it now?" I said, looking a bit hurt that she'd doubt me.

There has been a debate going on at school, if I should have an abortion or not. I mean I don't why, considering they are MY children and _I _should be the one to make that decision but it has gone way too far. It has even resulted into a fight earlier this week. Luckily, I have a lot of people who thought that I should keep my kids but I try not to pay too much attention to it and live MY life the way _I _want to not want other people want me to. Still I can't help but wonder, what kind of sick, twisted person actually had that guts to call up an abortion clinic like that?

My mom looked sympathetic towards me. "I'm sorry, Michelle." Keep in mind, this is the first time that I've heard anyone from this family call me by my real name in years. "I shouldn't have doubted you like that." She said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, needing someone to comfort me at the moment.

Whoever this person is, has to be very close to me because I don't give out my personal information such as my phone number like that. It also has to be a person who is very manipulative to actually be able to pull off such a thing to me. Someone that I know very well and someone that I would consider as a friend.

**Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn! Cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? Leave the comments below. Yes, I do own the songs the Michi wrote on the piano.**

"**_Teenage Pregnancy" _**** is a song that I wrote as I typed this story.**

"**_Little Angels"_**** is a real song that I wrote back in the eight grade when I was bored in Math class and I want to have something to sing to my children when they entered the universe in the future. However, the song is lost somewhere around here which means, I had make up something similar (well, I hope it is similar) to it for this chapter.**

And "**_Addicted to Your Love" _**** is an actual song that I wrote back in May 22 when I was bored of doing my homework and I kind of felt like writing a song like that. The song is actually supposed to be what I imagine physical love would feel like and it is inspired by the Britney Spears' song , "****_Toxic"._******

So I hope you like those songs. I hope they have meanings to you as they do to me.

Thank you for those who followed and sorry for those who unfollowed. I wish nothing but the best for you. 

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**

**Xoxo,**  
**M**


	16. Best Friend For Never

**Ch. 16- I don't anything but Michi and the plot.**

(Elizabeth's POV)

I smirked to myself as I stand in front of my locker, getting my books. I was the one that had set up the abortion appointment for my friend. Why? Because she has simply made a mistake that everyone is ridiculing her about. Michi is so young and sweet, she doesn't deserve any of the treatment that she is getting from half of everybody in this school, including some the teachers. I figured she was probably too scared to arrange an appointment for herself, so I did it myself. Which is why that I seem beyond shock when I see her storming up to me with her stomach still popping out of her and Drake by her side. They seem pretty ticked off this morning, Michi especially.

"How could you?" She shouted at me.

I smiled softly at her, despite the angry tone towards me. "Well good morning, how are you?" I asked her, polietly.

"Don't change the subject! I know what you did and I am not exactly happy about it. How could you, out of all people, do that to me?" She told me. I swear she might as well have smoke coming out of her ears and nose.

"Michi, sweetie, I know you're not happy about it but along the road you will look back in ten years from now and thank me for what I've done. After all, I only did it to help." I told her, softly.

She did a double take at that. "Help how?" She asked.

"You get made fun of everyday by everyone at school. I thought it would be helpful of me if I remove that simple mistake inside of you." I told my best friend.

"How is it a mistake? I knew what I was doing. I knew how to make kids in the first place. It was just lack of carefulness and protection. However, I don't regret anything that has happened between Drake and I. And if I really wanted to have an abortion, wouldn't you think I would've done it the moment I found out I was pregnant and not two months later?" She asked.

True, she is a smart woman.

"I thought you were either too dumb or too scared to do it yourself." I said, slowly flinching at my words.

I didn't mean it to come out that way but the damage is already done.

Michi scoffed at that. "And to think that I wanted you to be the godmother..." She said, shaking her head.

"Michi, I only did what I did because I was trying to help you out. I thought you were faking your emotion about the kid. Turns out you truly love it." I said.

"No, really?" Michi said, sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence between the three of us, when Michi closed her eyes for a few second and said to me softly, "You know what? I am done. May God bless you and your family."

With that, I saw her storm off again. "Michi!" I called out to her, hoping she'll turn around and laugh it off. "Michi!"

She didn't even look back. She just walked off with her boyfriend by her side. I bit my lip as I realized that I've just lost my best friend in the whole entire world. And it was only because I was too dumb to actually realize what was happening in front of me.

**(Michi's POV)**

I walked up to my locker, opened it, and rested my head on it's shelf. I am trying my best to resist the urge to cry in school. But who wouldn't after being in my shoes for once?

First, I've lost my parents who said they loved me. Now, I lost my best friend. Who's else am I going to lose? My boyfriend? Especially, when I need him now than ever.

I feel a tear starting to trickle down my cheek.

"Hey," Drake said, softly to me as he massaged my back gently. "Are you okay?"

I sniffled and quickly wiped the tears away before he sees. "Of course, I am." I lied as I look at him with a smile plastered on my face before I got my science text book out. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean I rather be alone than have a FAB as my friend."

FAB stands for fake ass bitch. And it felt that Elizabeth is one to me. I mean if she was the one that called an abortion clinic on me, then there could have been other stunts that she has pulled off behind my back.

"You know I am not buying that lie." He told me as I slammed by locker door closed. It made me feel a little bit better as I do that.

I sighed as I dropped my fake smile. I looked up at my boyfriend with my real emotion in my eyes, which is sadness. "Can we just go to class, please?" I asked, desperately.

He nodded his head before he pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back tightly before we walked to class, hand in hand.

**I apologize for the short chapter, I was writing on my iPod so I thought it'd be longer but no. However, there will be more 'Baby Love' coming your way soon.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**

**Xoxo,**  
**M.**


	17. Our Love Erases the Scars and the Lies

**Ch. 17- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

**(Drake's POV)**

It is a lovely Saturday afternoon and I am here, watching Michi, who is sitting down on the couch, eating a bowl of salty popcorn, watching the movie "Titanic". She sniffled as she watches the scene where Jack and Rose were partying together in the low-class section of the ship.

Ever since her encountered with Elizabeth yesterday morning, Michi hasn't exactly been herself. She doesn't smile as much as she use to and she has been a lot more quiet than usual. I can't help but feel sort of sorry for my girlfriend. Ever since she got pregnant, it felt as if everyone around her has turned against her. Everyone has either left her life or makes fun of her just because she's pregnant at sixteen. No woman should ever be mistreated the same way my girlfriend is treated. I don't mistreat her however because I love her and I want her to know that there is someone out there, who accepts and appreciate her and her twins. I want her to know that there is someone out there, who still loves and cares about her. If there is one person in the world that she can trust then it'd be me, her boyfriend. I try my best to make her happy because she deserves to be as happy as possible. As of right now, I am just concern about her, the twins, and her well-being.

I really hate Elizabeth after the kind of stunt that she pulled on us. How dare she think that it was okay to call an abortion clinic without us knowing. How dare she think that we didn't love our children enough that we would deprive both of them from a chance to experience life. She was so stupid enough to pull that stunt on us and her reasoning practically made no sense. But I guess I should have seen it coming because I was not fond of the look that she gave Michi whenever she talked about the kids. Elizabeth always looked annoyed or disgusted whenever she does but it is hidden with the smile on her face. So frankly, I am really glad that Michi told her off and quit being friends with her.

My mom came into the room and asked, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Michi said, with no emotion in her words.

My mom looked worried at that but I saved her from talking when I said, "Um mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure." My mom said.

Michi looked up at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." I assured my girlfriend, who nodded her head and gave her attention back to Leonardo DiCaprio.

I got up from the couch and followed my mom to the kitchen, where she closed the window that separated the kitchen and the living room, making the room a bit more private.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She asked me, gently.

"It's Michi. She's going through a difficult time right now and I was wondering if we could get away for the weekend so she can feel a bit happier with herself. Something like a Parker-Nicolas's family picnic." I told my mother.

"Oh, I don't know Drake. With you guys starting to work, going to school and all, I am not sure if that's really a good idea." My mom said as she shook her head.

"Please? For Michi?" I asked, desperately. All I want is my girlfriend to be happy again. I would do anything to see her smile again.

My mom sighed and said, "I will think about it. In the meantime, why don't you do some productive instead of watching Titanic all day? I'm sure you'll think of something to do with her."

"Thanks mom." I said as I hugged before I left to find Michi still sitting on the couch, in the same position that I've left her in.

I went up to the TV and shut it off. Michi immediately sat up a little bit more with her arms flailing angrily all over the place.

"Hey! I was watching that!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Mich. It's on DVD, so you will be able to catch up on all of the scenes that you've missed. Plus, you've seen it like a thousand times. You know how it goes. They fall in love and one of them drowns in the end." I said as if it is nothing.

"It's more than that." She retorted as she glares at me.

"Whatever. We're going somewhere and there's no way that you will be backing out in this." I said as I pulled my pregnant girlfriend off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" Michi asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Somewhere only we know." I said, before I headed out the door with Michi trailing behind me.

-At the Park-

"Why are we here?" Michi asked as I parked the car.

I looked at her as I got my keys from the ignition and said, "To have some fun."

"And?" She asked as we got out of the car.

"To talk about your feelings." I admitted.

I heard Michi sucked her teeth at me and said, "Drake, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you really though?" I asked, not taking that lie.

I don't know why she tries to lie about her feelings towards me. I'm her boyfriend. I should know the truth. I won't leave if she says that she's mad or talk about whatever that is on her mind. As my girlfriend, she's supposed to come talk to me for comfort so that I may help her out in the end. After all, not only is she my girlfriend but she's also my best friend in the whole entire world. Nobody can replace her, not even Josh. Plus, I've known her all of my life, I know how she works. There's also the fact that she is the worst liar EVER to exist on the face of the planet. Even Josh is a whole lot better than her.

Michi simply nodded her head.

"Like I said, we are here to have some fun so make the most out of it. But that doesn't mean you can be slick and get your way out of talking about your feelings. Because we're not leaving here until you do even if it takes all night." I told her, looking really serious at her.

Michi rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

I watched as she walked onto our hill. She paused as she turned back to look at me. "Well, are you coming?" She asked in slight annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and walked after my girlfriend. We sat down right to the lake in complete silence.

I watched as Michi shifted her eyes to side, probably thinking of what to say.

"Michi?" I called out to her.

"Yeah?" She said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do all of this. It's just that I'm really concern about you." I apologized.

"No, it's okay. I was going break down eventually." Michi admitted quietly.

I nodded in understandment. I stayed quiet as Michi said what's on her mind.

"I just feel a little lonely. I did not expect any of this to happen. Ever since I've got pregnant...it's like everyone I knew has turned against me. And I can't help but fear whose next. I mean the only people who I still have is you and your family..." Michi paused to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "And if you guys leave, I'd have nowhere to go to. No one to turn to. I'd be all alone with my kids and I don't know if I can handle them on my own. I really don't know."

"Oh Michi." I said as I pulled the crying girl into my arms. I stroke her hair, trying my best to calm her down.

I stayed silent not knowing when would be the best time to speak but I knew it had to be soon. I processed all of her words in her mind and finally knew what to say.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me." I said as I pulled her from my embrace. When she didn't do what I told her to do, I gently lifted up her chin and made her to look into my eyes. "I know things are tough for you and they are tough for me too. You have no idea how much in pain I am to see you suffer and cry. How you're slowly getting torn apart by every word those people say to you. But there's no need to cry. I'm not going anywhere and neither are my family. We are staying here by your side, helping you with every step of the way because that's what family do." I gently wiped the tears from her face. "It may not be the same since we are not family by blood but you are a Parker and we sure are not going let go of a Parker. You are welcomed here with wide open arms that we will not let you go from. You may think everyone has left you but you still have me, Josh, Megan, my mom, my step-dad, and two beautiful children in there who will not leave you. So please don't cry. Keep your chin up because you're still the fairest of them all. You're cool, you're smart, you're special, you're sweet, you're gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you different, princess."

"You really mean that?" She asked with another sniffled.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled Michi into my arms again. I gently kissed her forehead as I stroke through her thick, wavy, dark hair. I smelled the perfume that she puts on every single day. "I've always tried to fulfill my promise to you and I promise you when I say, I won't ever leave you. I will always love you. I'd be damned if there is ever a one day where I have to say good-bye to you because you are just that kind of person that I just cannot lose. And I am not just saying that because pregnant because even if you weren't pregnant, I'd still be damned to bid you a farewell good-bye. It would break my heart to say good-bye because you are my other half. I would feel empty without you. That's why I say, you really don't need this crappy treatment but just know that you don't need to lie about your feelings because I am always here for you."

Michi smiled a bit at this. "Thanks Drake." She said, softly.

"No problem. Is there anything else you would want to talk about?" I asked.

"Nope. That's it." Michi said with a half-a-smile.

"Come on, Mich. Give me a full, real smile. Please. For me?" I asked her.

Michi gave in to my favor and smiled for me.

"See? Now there's the girl that I love." I told her as we gave each other a peck on the lips. The simple peck on the lips then turned into a very long and passionate kiss. Our tongues battles in domain as Michi's body falls back on the grass.

"Not this again." Michi whined as I pulled back to see that we were in the same position that we were in months ago in the same location as before. Only thing that is missing is my car and the black night sky.

"Sorry." I said, awkwardly as I got off of her.

"It's okay." Michi said as she got into a criss-cross applesauce sitting position again.

Just as another moment of silence rolled by, I dipped my shoes into the water right next to us, purposely flicking it towards Michi ear. She gasped as I did this.

"What was that for?" She shrieked.

"Well, I told you we were here to have fun." I said with zero shame as I flicked water at her ear again, soaking her hair, face, and clothes.

"Okay. If that's how it's going to be." Michi said as she flicked some water back to me.

"Bring it on, Mich! Bring it!" I told her as we started to have a little water fight. After a while of splashing water at each, we decided "the heck with it!" and had one of the best time of our lives with each other in the water.

**And no, not the way you guys might think. Anyway, more of "Baby Love" will be coming back to you shortly.**

**Seriously, guys I cannot thank you guys enough for reading but I would also appreciate it, if half of you guys would hit that favorite/follow button and comment this story. It will give me a great idea of what you guys think of this story and how to make me a better author. Also, I want you guys to tell me if you want another chapter with Josh's perspective of this whole thing. **

**Please have a blessing day! Until next time!**

**Xoxo,**

**M. **


	18. Pie Eating Contest

**Ch. 18 - I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

(Drake's POV)

I walked down the stairs on a Sunday afternoon to find Michi and Josh sitting on the couch, playing video games on the Xbox 360. Surprisingly, Michi is winning at game of Call of Duty.

I heard another blast and heard Michi say, "Boom! Beat you again!"

"Cheater.." Josh muttered under his breath, bitterly.

"I'm not a cheater, you're just mad because you've got beaten by girl at your own game...again." Michi gloated.

I decided to take the chance to sneakily walk up behind Michi and cover her eyes. I heard her giggle at this.

"I know it's you, Drake." She said as I cover her eyes.

"Yeah? But what's your proof? What's your proof?" I said as I slowly started to tickle her side, earning a loud laugh and flailing limbs from her.

"Stop!" She yelled between giggles.

I ignored her request to stop though and I started to kiss her all over her face, causing her to laugh even more. Finally, after five minutes, I kissed her one last time before I halted my moves.

Michi still laughed until I watch her eyes traveled down to Josh's disturbed face.

"Sorry." We apologized in union as I walked to sit on the couch's armrest, right next to my girlfriend.

"No, no. I am perfectly fine with open love affection whenever I have the chance." Josh said, sarcastically.

Then, the awkward silence washed over the three of us at that. I cleared my throat at that and tapped Michi's shoulder, getting her attention in response.

"You know the Parker family picnic that I keep telling you about?" I asked her.

Every year on Memorial Day weekend, it has been a tradition to go to San Francisco to be with my other family and we would do all sorts of games, competition, and stuff. It's really fun.

"You mean the one you keep going to for years but I couldn't go because I am not a Parker?" Michi answered, ending it with a hint of anger in it.

That's another thing, I could never take Michi along with me because she wasn't exactly family. I would argue with my family about this for years, saying that Michi is family and reminding them how close we are to her. I would lose however, and suffer three days without her.

I laughed nervously at that and said, "Yeah, that."

"What about it?" She said, nicely this time.

"Well, I talked to my mom about it and she agreed to let you come this year considering you are a Parker now and that you have two little Parkers with you." I told her with a grin on my face.

"Really?" She questioned in excitement, "That's wonderful."

She hugged me at that. I returned the affection and said, "yeah, you will be with Josh in the pie eating competition."

"Awesome!" Michi said with sparks of competition in her eyes.

"Um, do you think it is a bright idea to let a pregnant woman, carrying twins, be in this competition?" Josh asked, uneasily.

"But it's Michi. She doesn't eat that much." I told him, though I'm lying.

I have seen her eat more than she did before she was pregnant. She can handle it.

"Have you seen the way she eats now?" Josh questioned.

"No." I lied again. "But do you want to practice now?"

"We have pie?" Michi asked in confusion.

"Yeah," I answered her before I turned to my step-brother, "so how about it?"

"Nah, I'm good." He answered as he sat up a little bit straighter.

"Come on, Josh. Just one round, please?" Michi pleaded, kindly.

Josh looked at my girlfriend, who gave him the innocent eyes that I love so much.

"Fine, one round." Josh said, gently. "But you're going to lose, Martinez!"

"Haha. We'll see about that." Michi said, mischievously.

"I'll go get the pies." I said before I went into the kitchen to retrieve the said pies.

I heard my girlfriend and my step-brother trash talking to each other as I pulled the two cheery pies from the fridge and carry them over to the dining table.

"Alright, children. Come!" I told them as they got up from their spots and sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

"Alright, you know the rules. Don't use your hands and whoever wins gets a prize." I said.

Michi cringed and said, "I cannot believe I am doing this."

"Me neither." Josh and I said in unison.

Michi is known to be clean. In fact, she is so strict about keeping herself and her surroundings clean that she constantly has to clean our room and constantly has to tell us to keep the room clean. It's a little annoying that she has to remind us about it but I cannot help but feel bad because Josh and I aren't really cooperating with her. Oh well, maybe today will be the day.

"Alright, ready." I said as the two teenager neared their plates of pie. "Get set."

Their heads got closer to the plate as I said, "Pig out!"

Right then and there Michi and Josh ate their dessert at very fast pace, one of them trying to beat the other. I watch my girlfriend and stepbrother as they both devour their sweet dessert. I watch as their mouth gets covered with cheery and pie crumbs, hearing both them moan in sweetness of the treat. And in a matter of seconds, Michi's head is the first to come up, followed by Josh's head.

"And the winner is...Michi!" I exclaimed in happiness.

Michi turned to Josh saying, "Boom! You mad bro?"

I laugh at that as Josh glared at her and then at me.

"You set me up!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I did." I said with no shame.

"What the hell, man? What ever happened to 'bros before hoes?'" Josh asked me.

"Because Michi isn't any hoe. She's my hoe." I told her.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Michi said, sarcastically.

I smirked at her as she leaned up to kiss me, leaving my lips covered with cheery flavored pie. That's okay, I was getting a little hungry anyway.

She pulled back to finally wipe her mouth clean.

"Ugh, now I'm craving for ice cream with pickle." She said.

Josh looked at her, weirdly at that. I, however, was not really surprised at that considering all of the weird cravings that I have witnessed her mind yearned for the past few month.

"I thought you hated pickles?" Josh asked confused, still mad that he lost in the pie eating competition.

"I do. The twins, however." Michi explained.

"Alright. Be right back." I said as I went back to the kitchen to treat her peculiar needs.

I whistled myself a tune as I took out a jar of pickles after I was done taking out scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. I settled the junk food right in front of her as I took a seat right besides her.

"Thank you so much, Drake." Michi said as she ate the ice cream.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" I asked her as she took another bite of her ice cream.

"What?" She asked as she fed me some of her treat.

"We haven't gone on a date." I told her in between bites.

The last time, we've truly went on one was the night where I got her pregnant.

"What about yesterday?" She asked.

"You counted that?" I asked with my eyebrows raised in shock.

She slowly nodded her head at me in response. "Considering what we did...after we went to the park."

Oh yeah, I treated her to pizza yesterday.

"Well, I meant like a real date." I told her.

"Well, when you put it like that, the last time we've both went on a date was before I got pregnant." She said.

"Which is why I say, why not tomorrow night? After work." I told her.

I see her thinking clearly at the idea before a smile crept up her angelic face.

"Alright, alright. I like the idea of that." She said.

"Alright, it's a date." I said I reached in the jar of pickles and took a bite of one.

**So I apologize for the long waited chapter. I again wrote this chapter on my iPod which means there are more dialogues than I hoped to be thus, a shorter chapter. But I did the best I could and I hope that can be enough for all of you people. I would love to have a list of what the babies' name should be in the comment section down below. Alright, everybody have a good night. Love you! **

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**

**Xoxo,**  
**M**


	19. Michi's First Day At Work

**Ch. 19- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot.**

(Michi's POV)

After another day of torment at school, I walked into the Diner so I can start my first day at my job as a waitress. Since Drake doesn't have to go to work until tomorrow, he came along with me for support and encouragement.

"Welcome to the Diner, Michi." Tracy greeted to me with a smile, "Let me go get Arnold for you."

I smiled as I saw her walk away to get my boss out for me.

"I'm so excited for you!" Drake whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I said, turning my head to face. We kissed each other briefly before we pulled away from each other so my boss won't see us like that.

"Good afternoon, Michi. I hope you had a lovely day so far." Arnold said.

I nodded my head at that. I know I said that I had a horrible day so far but nobody else has to know about that. Besides the day can always get better, right?

"Here's your uniform. The bathroom is right over there for you to change and once you're done, Tracy will show you what to do, alright?" Arnold informed me as he extended his arm full of clothes to me.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for everything Arnold." I told him as I grabbed the clothes out of his arms and went to go change in the bathroom. It was a baby blue dress with a white collar and sleeves that came along with a white Peter Pan-like hat.

When I got out of the bathroom, I see that Drake and Tracy are having a hilarious conversation together. Good. He's already trying to get along with my co-workers.

"How'd I look?" I asked the two youths, who quickly paused their conversation to look at me.

Being Drake, he was the first to come up and compliment me by saying, "You look adorable, sweetheart."

I winked at Drake for the comment and said, "Thanks."

"You look great! Now come on, let me show you around the place." Tracy said as she turned around and walked away with me following close behind.

Tracy showed me the clock room, the kitchen, the dining room inside and outside, the employees room (I always was curious what that looked like.), and last but not least the stand where she usually works at, to wait for people to come in so she can sit them down.

"Great! I think you're all set. Your first customer is sitting right over there." Tracy said as she hands me a pen and a notepad, nodding her head at one of the window's seat.

I looked at the customer where she was jerking her head at and had to resist making a rude face and/or sound. Seriously out of all the citizens in San Diego, California, my first customer had to be Justin Williams? Why do I have to be so unlucky?

I nodded my head at Tracy and walked over to the little troll.

Justin looked at me as I appeared right in front of him and made a frown.

"Seriously, you work here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Justin. And I'm your waitress for today, what would you like to order?" I asked as I get my pen ready to write down whatever he has in mind.

The little snotnose rolled his eyes at me and said, "For you to die in a hole."

"Alright, one order to call in your doctor so you can get checked for bitcheria. Oops, I forgot. You're already diagnosed." I said as I make it look like I'm writing some words down.

Bitcheria is a word that I made up where being mean is an illness. It's severe but it is highly curable, all you have to do is learn to be nice to everybody around you. It's not that hard.

"At least I'm not the queen of ugliness unlike you." Justin retorted.

Then he should look in the mirror because he isn't attractive in any way as well.

Knowing Drake, he is probably listening our conversation and is getting ready to pounce Justin at any second. Not wanting for him to get kicked out, I hold my hand out for him to stop.

I turned around and mouthed, "I got this."

Drake seemed to have received the message and only resulted to simply glare at my tormenter.

"Listen, I know I am not be your most favorite person in this world but this is my job and I would appreciate it if you would have some respect for me while I'm working here or some place else. This is not the place where you can bully people for fun. If you don't like that then please walk through that door and have a nice day." I told him firmly.

He can harass me all he wants at school but when it comes to a place I work at, that's where I come in to say 'cut the crap'.

Justin sucked his teeth at me and said, "Fine. Then I would like a double cheeseburger and fries."

I happily wrote down his order and said, "Much better. Your food will be out before you even know it."

He rolled his eyes at me before I turned around and left his table.

As I go to the kitchen to place his order on the racket, the stench of hamburgers and hot dogs passed through my nostrils making my stomach do somersaults.

Oh darn it, and I actually love these foods.

I started to cough as I ran to bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet just in time for my lunch to come up.

_"I hate this, I hate this a lot."_ I mentally groaned to myself.

I continued to throw up for about two minutes before I wearily came back up and flushed the junk away. I grabbed the toilet paper from nearby and wiped the rejected food from my face with it. After I made sure that I didn't need to vomit anymore, I washed my hands and face and left the bathroom.

When I opened the door, I came face-to-face with Drake who had a fizzy drink in his hand.

"Are you okay, Michi?" He asked in a concern voice as he ran his fingers through my hair. Oh how I love that. The simplest touch from him is always enough to make me happy.

"Yeah, I just had to...you know." I said not wanting to mention what just happened.

Drake nodded his head in understanding and said, "Here. I ordered ginger ale for you, sweetheart. Drink up."

I smiled as I grabbed the said drink out of his hand.

"Aww, Drake. That's really sweet of you. Thank you, baby." I said.

I almost went in to kiss him, when I reminded myself that I am at work and kissing the customer would be considered totally inappropriate.

"We'll kiss later." Drake assured me as I quickly drank my soda.

"Thanks Drake but I have to get back to work." I said as I handed him my empty glass.

"No problem, princess. You do what you have to do. I'm only here because you're here and to have your back." He said.

I smiled as we headed back to dining area where I was bombard with questions by Tracy.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go home?" She asked, looking really worried.

"I'm fine. I just needed to freshen up, that's all." I said with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so. There's another customer sitting over by the corner. Go check him out." Tracy said, pointing at the elderly man in the corner.

I can't help but feel a little sorry whenever I see old people sitting all by themselves. It's like I want to make their company but I can't because I don't know them and they don't know me. At the same time, I can't help but feel relieved by this. This is going to be easy.

-Later that Day-

It was not easy. The whole entire day I had people giving their orders, yelling or throwing food at me if I got it wrong, some of my co-workers being rude to me because I'm a newbie or that I'm a kid and that I should be on playing outside not working inside. I had to run back and forth to make sure I give the customers their order as soon as possible meanwhile, making sure the twins are okay from the drama from today. It was exhausting and I'm glad that it is over with.

I stood by Arnold who is giving me a review of my performance today.

"Well Michelle, I cannot say that I am proud of how well you've worked today but I know it's your first day of the job and I will give you a day of grace but please practice so you can be better next time." Arnold told me as he looks over his messy restaurant.

"I know Arnold and I'm really sorry. I will do my best next time, promise." I said.

"You don't need to promise me anything, just try to do better next time that's all." Arnold said.

"Will do." I said as I nodded my head.

"So since it is eight, you are free to leave." Arnold informed me. "And now if you would excuse me, I need to go in my office so I can arrange somethings before I can lock up for the night."

I blinked as he patted my shoulder before he walked passed me. But all of that changed when I see my boyfriend come up to hug me.

"I'm sorry that you had a rough day sweetie." He said before he kissed me on the cheek. "But I am so proud of you for making it through like the pro that I know you are."

"Thanks Drake. That means a lot to me." I said as I rubbed his back.

"Do you still want to go out on that date tonight?" Drake asked as he pulled back and rubbed my hands.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." I said, not wanting to push him anything that he doesn't want to do. He's been here all day as well, he's probably really tired by now.

"Oh I want to. Anything to spend some nice quality time alone with you." He said, smiling at me.

I immediately blushed at those words. Goodness, what is wrong with me? We've been together since forever and I still can't get over his compliments. They just make me feel incredibly happy.

He just simply smiled at me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and said, "Come on, darling. Let's go before it's pretty late."

I leaned into his shoulder, taking in the wonderful, spicy smell of his 'Hugo the Boss' cologne as he led me to his car for this date that he has in mind. Once we made it to his car, Drake opened the door for me, shuts it and went to the other side to get in as well.

"So where are we heading off to, captain?" I asked him, curious to know where this boy is taking me tonight.

"That is a surprise, my lady." He said as he starts the car.

"Come on, you can't give me a little hint?" I asked looking at his pale, freckled cheek.

"Nope." He said, laughing as he backed out of the parking that he chose for today.

"Please." I begged, playfully. I know he won't tell me at this point but I can at least try.

"My lips are sealed, baby." He said, firmly as he headed off towards the exit side of the parking lot.

I couldn't help but at least laugh at that sentence. We continued to talk and laugh as he drove us to our date tonight.

**I'm back! I apologize for the long wait but school has started. I was about to put in the date but I figure you guys waited long enough and I was anxious to get this chapter out so I can write my other stories. Anyway I hope you like it so far. Please continue to read and give me feedback ASAP. I love you all!**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Please don't forget to favorite/comment/follow. Have a blessing day. :)**

**Xoxo,**  
**M.**


End file.
